Sans famille
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Bill et Tom se retrouvent à l'âge de 7 ans en foyer d'accueil. Ils se lient rapidement d'amitié mais le destin va briser une nouvelle fois leurs rêves d'enfants.
1. Prologue

**Sans famille – Prologue**

Le soleil se couchait à peine sur Berlin et deux petites têtes blondes dormaient déjà. Bill et Tom avaient tous les deux neuf ans. Ils n'avaient pas la même mère, pas le même père, et pourtant, ils passaient un bon nombre de nuits endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient trouvé en l'autre la compagnie qui les rassurait. Leurs chaleurs se mélangeaient et les enfermaient dans un cocon de sûreté fragile. Les draps étaient froids autour d'eux. Seul le cœur encore battant de l'autre les guidait au travers de la nuit.

Tout avait déjà été cassé sur leur route. Ils étaient petits, ne comprenaient pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais ils ressentaient la tristesse. Les regards des autres pesants sur les épaules exprimant la pitié leur faisait mal. Ils devaient grandir pourtant, même si ça n'était pas pour un meilleur avenir.

Ces deux petits n'avaient pas une vie comme celle des autres. Elle était morcelée, déjà brisée alors qu'elle commençait à peine. Déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient là, ensemble. Déjà deux ans qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sans famille. Déjà deux ans qu'ils avaient joué ensemble aux lego pour la première fois. Déjà deux ans enfermés dans un foyer parce que leurs parents n'avaient pas été capables de s'occuper d'eux.

C'était ça leur vie depuis deux ans. Essayer de sourire alors qu'on leur avait tout prit. Essayer de comprendre pourquoi on les avait abandonnés et attendre qu'une famille veuille bien les accueillir. Quand bien même cela arriverait, ils resteraient des enfants _sans famille_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sans famille - Chapitre 1**

Bill et Tom semblaient être frères et pourtant, avant leur arrivée au foyer, ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, et n'avaient aucun lien de sang. Ils s'étaient simplement retrouvés là, le même jour après qu'on les ait arrachés aux bras de leurs parents. Les larmes n'avaient cessées de couler ce jour là, et cela faisait déjà presque deux ans qu'ils étaient dans ce foyer.

Le jour de leur arrivée, on les avait encadrés le plus possible, les éducateurs avaient essayés de les calmer au plus vite. Tom s'était rapidement enfermé dans sa bulle, les larmes coulant de moins en moins fort sur son visage. Il s'était assis dans un coin de la grande salle de jeux, essayant de se fondre dans le mur. Il voulait disparaître, devenir invisible pour s'enfuir et rejoindre sa Maman qu'il aimait malgré tout. Il avait beau paraître calme, Tom savait que rien n'était normal, il avait mal, il voulait retourner dans sa maison. Son esprit aussi jeune soit-il tournait à plein régime, lui infligeant encore cette image, celle de sa mère s'éloignant de lui, encadrée par la police et les services sociaux alors qu'une femme lui chuchotait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il fallait qu'il la suive. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait suivit, malgré ce mal de ventre qui persistait encore. Et quand il avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il rentrerait chez lui, on ne lui avait pas répondu clairement. Tom avait beau avoir seulement sept ans à ce moment là, il se doutait qu'il ne reverrait plus sa mère avant longtemps. Elle ne l'aimait définitivement pas selon lui, elle avait fini par l'abandonné elle aussi, comme son Papa qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Bill, qu'on avait amené en même temps que Tom, avait eu une réaction bien plus violente. Il avait essayé de se défaire des gens qui l'encadraient. Il les mordait, les griffait. Il se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, revoir son père. Il hurlait. Sa voix déjà aigue semblait s'être cassée et son visage était déformé par la douleur. Il ne voulait pas être là, il voulait partir d'ici et qu'on lui rende sa famille qui se résumait à son seul père. Sa mère était morte à sa naissance, il ne l'avait jamais connue. Il se retrouvait seul, au milieu de tous ces enfants qui étaient dans le même cas que lui, sans famille.

Bill avait été amené dans la grande salle, et le fait de voir plein d'enfants autour de lui l'avait soudain stoppé dans ses gestes démesurés. Il s'était arrêté de hurler, et lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Tom, assis dans le coin non loin de lui, il avait simplement reniflé, sentant son cœur se serrer. Il n'était pas seul, il n'était pas un cas isolé, malheureusement.

Seulement Bill n'était pas resté calme très longtemps. Lorsque Tom avait relevé ses yeux apeurés et vides vers lui, il s'était remit à pleurer fort et on l'avait laissé s'effondrer avant que Jay n'arrive pour le soutenir.

Jay était un des moniteurs éducateurs chargé de soutenir les enfants, de leur parler, de les aider dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. Ce jour là, Jay était sur le centre et il avait été prévenu que deux nouveaux petits garçons allaient faire parti du foyer. Il était arrivé quelques minutes après Bill et Tom, il travaillait sur plusieurs centres à la fois et faisait beaucoup de route tous les jours.

Jay était un jeune homme de vingt trois ans au look rasta qui intriguait toujours les enfants, le rendant un peu plus sympathique encore. Il n'était pas psychologue, ça n'était pas son rôle, il y en avait dans le foyer, mais ça n'était pas lui. Son rôle lui permettait d'être au plus proche des enfants, de leur parler de lui aussi pour qu'ils s'ouvrent plus facilement.

Alors, lorsque Jay avait aperçu le petit Bill s'effondrer de rage au sol et commencer à taper de ses petits poings le sol carrelé, il avait lâché son sac pour aller le relever. Le petit s'était débattu encore une fois ne voulant pas écouter ce que Jay lui disait.

« Calme-toi, tu n'es pas seul, tu n'es pas seul… » Avait chuchoté Jay dans son oreille, mais sa voix était recouverte par les cris de Bill.

Le petit garçon qui fatiguait s'était finalement laissé faire lorsque Jay l'avait remit sur ses pieds. Bill pleurait cependant toujours fort même si ses cris étaient moindres. Il n'utilisait plus de mots, seulement des grognements, des petits couinements et autres bruits réservés aux animaux. La scène était bouleversante et Tom n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de ce petit corps tremblant de rage à quelques mètres devant lui, alors qu'une femme était toujours accroupie près de lui, veillant à ce qu'il ne soit pas tout de suite livré à lui-même.

Tout à coup, Tom s'était relevé et s'était avancé lentement vers Bill. Il s'était arrêté juste devant lui. Bill n'avait pas vu tout de suite le petit garçon en face de lui et de fatigue, il s'était baissé pour reposer ses jambes tremblantes. Jay n'avait rien dit et avait laissé les choses se faire. Tom s'était alors baissé à son tour, s'accroupissant devant Bill et lui tendant une de ses petites mains.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » Avait murmuré Tom d'une voix douloureusement plate mais pleine de sincérité.

Bill avait relevé le regard, plantant ses prunelles noires de rages dans celles de Tom. Ils étaient restés comme cela à se fixer quelques secondes. Bill avait d'abord eu un regard mauvais pour le petit garçon accroupis devant lui, et finalement, ses yeux s'étaient adoucis et il avait prit la main de Tom. C'est ce jour là qu'ils avaient joué aux lego pour la première fois. C'est ce jour là qu'ils avaient commencé à construire un lien entre eux.

Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Si l'on rencontrait Bill dans les toilettes collectifs, on était assurés d'y croiser Tom, et inversement. Les responsables du centre avaient d'ailleurs décidé de les mettre dans la même chambre puisqu'ils avaient l'air apaisé grâce à la seule présence de l'autre.

Bill eut encore des accès de colère dans les semaines qui suivirent son admission au foyer, il réclamait son père, hurlait à la mort en pleine nuit à la suite de cauchemars. Les moniteurs éducateurs le calmaient comme il pouvait, mais bien souvent, le meilleur des remèdes était la présence de Tom aux côté de Bill dans le lit.

Jay voyait un lien se tisser entre les deux petits, il espérait simplement que rien ne viendrait effriter ce dernier alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à se sentir mieux, malgré les deux années passées loin de leur « chez eux ».

En deux ans, ils s'étaient apprivoisés, ils avaient décodé leurs mimiques, leurs gestes, leurs yeux se parlaient sans que leurs bouches n'aient à s'ouvrir. Ca en devenait presque effrayant parfois. Jay s'était attaché à ces deux gamins, il les suivait. Ils étaient un peu comme ses chouchous, surtout le petit Tom qu'il essayait toujours de sortir de son mutisme quasi permanent depuis son admission. Seul Bill parvenait à faire parler Tom, et la raison de cela restait encore un mystère aux yeux des psychologues et des moniteurs éducateurs. La seule choses qui paraissait évidente, était qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement et profondément.

[…]

Ce jour là, seulement quelques jours après les neuf ans de Tom, un couple vint encore voir Bill. L'homme et la femme passèrent du temps avec le petit à présent brun qui avait supplié Jay de lui acheter de la teinture noire pour ses cheveux blonds. Tom avait peur qu'on lui retire Bill. Depuis deux ans qu'il partageait sa chambre avec le brun, il ne pouvait plus s'imaginer sans lui dans cet endroit. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, avaient partagé leurs galères ensemble. Il savait que personne ne pourrait remplacer Bill.

Alors pendant que Bill passa du temps dans une salle à part avec le couple, ou dans une partie du jardin, Tom resta assis, dans la grande salle de jeux, au même endroit que lorsqu'il avait vu Bill arriver au centre le même jour que lui. Ca lui tordait l'estomac d'avoir Bill loin de lui, il se sentait terriblement seul et son cœur battait fort dans sa petite poitrine. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui retire Bill. Mais il savait que ça finirait par arriver et il espérait que le brun retrouve le même comportement qu'à son arrivée au centre. Il voulait qu'il résiste et que cette famille ne devienne pas la sienne. Tom était effrayé à l'idée que Bill s'en aille pour de bon, sa respiration s'accéléra et devint irrégulière à cette pensée.

Une heure plus tard, Tom n'avait toujours pas bougé et Bill le vit de loin. Il s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit en face du petit blond. La scène se répétait, à l'envers.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » Chuchota Bill en tendant une main vers Tom.

Le blond leva les yeux et frotta ses mains moites sur ses genoux. Il prit la main de Bill dans la sienne alors que son cœur s'emballait et se leva sans rien répondre. Ca n'était pas la peine, il pardonnait déjà à Bill de l'avoir laissé seul une petite heure. Même s'il savait que le brun n'y était pas pour grand-chose, Tom en voulait toujours à son ami de le laisser seul, surtout pour parler et passer du temps avec sa possible future famille d'accueil. Mais Tom ne voulait pas perdre Bill, il voulait profiter de chaque instant.

Ils allèrent main dans la main dans le jardin même s'il faisait frais. Ils sortirent par la porte vitrée après avoir prit leurs vestes et leurs écharpes. Tom aida même Bill à mettre la sienne qui était très longue. Le brun le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et plein d'excuses. Il ne savait pas encore trop pourquoi ces gens étaient venus pour la troisième fois lui parler, mais il avait peur d'en deviner la raison. Deux ans plus tôt, il aurait tout fait pour partir du foyer le plus vite possible, mais à ce moment là, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule et unique chose : rester avec Tom.

L'air frais fouettait leurs visages alors qu'ils s'étaient assis tous les deux sur la double balançoire. Face à face, ils se regardaient, imprimaient dans leur mémoire le moindre trait du visage triste devant eux. Ils avaient beau s'aimer beaucoup et être toujours ensemble, ces enfants n'étaient pas heureux. Il leur manquait un cadre familial, des limites réelles, un équilibre moral qu'ils n'avaient pas au foyer. Des enfants arrivaient sans cesse, d'autres partaient et ça les effrayait.

Alors que Bill poussait sur ses pieds, il fit pencher la balançoire du côté de Tom qui en retour n'envoya pas de force dans ses jambes. Il força la balançoire à rester en bas, regardant Bill dans le blanc des yeux alors que ses mains se crispaient sur la poignée métallique de la balançoire.

« Tu partiras pas avec eux hein ? » Souffla le petit blond tristement.

« Non, promis, et puis je veux pas aller avec eux, je les aime pas trop. » Répondit Bill malgré ses doutes.

« Tu partiras toi aussi…Tu seras obligé. » Continua Tom alors qu'il fuyait le regard triste du brun.

« Mais je veux pas. »

« Ils s'en fichent que tu veuilles pas. » Assura Tom descendant de la balançoire tout en la retenant un peu pour que Bill ne se fasse pas mal.

« Tom…Attends. » Interpela Bill lorsqu'il vit son ami s'éloigner vers le fond du jardin.

Tom allait pleurer et le brun le savait. Alors il le suivit et s'assit près de lui derrière le gros chêne. Il colla leurs épaules et entendit Tom renifler. Il laissa sa main glisser dans la grande poche de la veste de l'autre garçon et entrelaça leurs doigts gelés.

« Je suis pas bête tu sais. J'ai vu. Ca fait trois fois qu'ils viennent te voir, ils vont t'enlever à moi. » Murmura le petit blond, la gorge serrée. Finalement, il n'avait pas si bien pardonné que cela à Bill les moments qu'il avait passé avec cette famille.

« Je leur demanderai que tu viennes avec moi alors. » Tenta Bill, acceptant le fait que Tom avait sûrement raison, il allait bientôt partir même s'il souhaitait le contraire.

« Impossible…Je sais que tu partiras, et tu m'oublieras. Je suis plus un bébé, je ressens tout en mieux, en plus grand. Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je veux pas que tu me laisses. » Confessa douloureusement le petit garçon alors qu'il serrait les doigts du brun dans sa main et que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je t'oublierai pas, jamais. C'est pas possible que je t'oublie mais j'en ai marre que tu dises toujours des choses vraies quand même. Je sais que je vais partir, mais je veux pas te laisser, je veux pas. Empêche-les Tom ! » Pria Bill se mettant face à Tom avant de s'affaler sur lui.

« On peut pas empêcher ça à neuf ans. On est rien. » Conclut le petit blond la voix pleine d'une maturité trop vite absorbée, déroutante.

« Jay nous aidera ! Il les laissera pas nous séparer. »

« Arrête…Arrête…J'aurais pas dû parler de ça en premier, je suis bête, maintenant j'ai mal au cœur. »

Bill essuya ses yeux qui commençaient à couler aussi sur ses joues rouges et releva un peu plus la tête pour embrasser la joue de Tom, mais ce dernier tourna la tête au dernier moment. Volontairement ou pas, leurs lèvres se connectèrent et leurs cœurs se serrèrent. Leurs mains se trouvèrent vite et leurs doigts s'écrasèrent entre eux. Trop de choses d'un coup. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour tout comprendre. Ils savaient juste que c'était fort et que ça leur faisait autant de bien que de mal.

« Bill et Tom s'embrassent sur la bouche ! Ouh les amoureux ! Ouh les amoureux ! » Chantonna une petite fille nommée Inès ameutant d'autres enfants.

« C'est pas mon amoureux ! » Lâcha Tom alors que lui et Bill s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre.

« Bah si, quand on embrasse quelqu'un sur la bouche, c'est qu'on l'aime en amour. » Insista la petite fille brune.

« Elle a raison ! Et c'est pas sensé être deux garçons normalement. » Assura un autre petit garçon.

Bill et Tom se retrouvèrent encerclés par une dizaine d'enfants. Leurs ventres se serraient et leurs têtes tournaient. Tom se recroquevilla contre l'arbre et boucha ses oreilles pour ne plus les entendre alors que Bill essayait de demander aux autres de partir le cœur au bord des yeux. Mais les enfants riaient et débattait sur le couple Bill/Tom qui fascinait un bon nombre d'entre eux depuis quelques temps sans qu'il n'y ait eu de baiser pourtant.

Le bruit interpella Jay qui passait non loin de la petite troupe. Il s'approcha et passa entre les enfants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Y'a Bill et Tom qui se sont fait un bisou sur la bouche, c'est des amoureux. » Expliqua Inès en souriant.

« Et alors ? Il faut les laisser tranquille, ça n'est pas un spectacle. C'est pas très sympa d'ameuter tout le monde Inès. » Gronda gentiment Jay tentant de lui faire comprendre son erreur enfantine.

« Mais c'est bizarre, c'est deux garçons. Les garçons ils s'aiment pas en amour normalement non ? » Questionna la petite fille alors que Jay s'éloignait avec elle pour laisser Bill et Tom tranquille, ne leur glissant qu'un sourire discret pour leur assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal.

Bill se rassit près de Tom et ils ne parlèrent pas durant quelques minutes. Le brun se recolla à son ami, il était perturbé par ce qui s'était dit peu de temps avant.

« On est des amoureux ou pas alors ? » Demanda-t-il à Tom.

« Non. Je crois pas. »

« Je sais même pas ce que c'est en vrai. » Grimaça Bill.

« Jay doit savoir. »

« Tu crois que c'est mal ? »

« Je sais pas. Mais… » Tom hésita et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Bill lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour l'encourager à continuer et Tom tritura la pelouse de ses doigts. Il tira sur quelques brins d'herbe les faisant craquer et continua sur sa lancée.

« J'ai aimé. »

« Moi aussi, je crois. » Répondit Bill. « Peut être qu'Inès a raison alors. »

« Peut être. » Souffla le petit blond glissant sa main dans celle de son ami.

« On demandera à Jay. »

« Mui… » Minauda Tom posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bill.

Tous leurs gestes leur paraissaient naturels, ils ne s'étaient jamais posé de question. Personne ne leur avait jamais parlé d'amour. Leurs familles déchirés, leurs parents restant qui les traitaient presque comme de vulgaires animaux ne leurs avaient jamais transmis la notion d'amour. Et depuis deux ans, enfermés dans ce foyer, ils n'en avaient pas apprit plus sur le sujet. Ils savaient qu'ils aimaient sans doute chacun leurs parents, malgré tout, parce que c'était la seule famille qu'ils connaissaient, leur seul repère. Notion de l'amour particulière, non réciproque, qui détruit et qui fait mal.

« Je… » Commença Bill regardant Tom de profil. « Je me rappelle plus comment ça m'a fait vraiment au ventre quand tu m'as embrassé. Tu peux…Tu peux le refaire ? » Demanda-t-il rougissant.

« C'est pas moi qui t'ait embrassé hein. » Mentit le petit blond.

« Tom…S'il te plait. » Insista Bill se fichant de savoir qui avait embrassé l'autre, il trouvait cela gênant.

« Je me rappelle plus non plus. » Mentit encore Tom avant de tourner la tête et de déposer maladroitement sa bouche sur celle du brun.

Leurs nez froids se frôlèrent et leurs lèvres déposèrent un voile de chaleur dans tout leurs corps. Ils se reculèrent et murmurèrent la même chose, en même temps, montrant leur cœur d'une main.

« C'est chaud ici. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Bill s'assit en tailleurs face à Tom qui fit de même. Le brun se pencha et caressa encore les lèvres du blond avec les siennes les faisant haleter légèrement.

« Et ici aussi. » Ajouta Tom posant la paume de sa main sur le ventre de Bill.

Le brun se laissa aller contre Tom, et c'est Jay qui les fit rentrer à l'intérieur, les empêchant de s'endormir dans le froid. Le moniteur les avait regardés de loin, il savait que bientôt, tout ce qui s'était construit entre ces deux petits bonhommes allait être cassé, sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur, surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir. Ces deux petits s'aimaient plus que la normale.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sans famille – Chapitre 2**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, Tom sentait que tout allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Il voyait les regards des adultes, tristes, lorsqu'ils les regardaient lui et Bill. Le petit blond ne voulait pas croire que ce qu'il avait dit allait se réaliser. Bill allait être placé en famille d'accueil, mais lui allait rester au foyer. Pour lui, il allait être seul après ça. Il avait beau être entouré de dizaines d'enfants et d'adultes, il sentait déjà la solitude lui écraser le ventre.

Ce matin là, Tom se réveilla avant Bill. Ils avaient évidemment fini leur nuit dans le même lit comme la plupart des autres nuits qui s'étaient écoulées au foyer. Le blond émergea doucement et se tourna face au brun. Il le regarda tristement, s'imprégnant encore plus si c'était possible de ses trains doux. Ce visage le rassurait tellement qu'il se croyait incapable de s'en passer un jour. Il voulait emprisonner Bill et le garder avec lui pour toujours.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une mèche de cheveux plus longue que les autres que Bill laissait pousser. Depuis quelques temps, il se teignait les cheveux et changeait de look. Il aimait personnaliser son apparence, sortir du lot. Tom un peu moins.

Le blond sortit sa main de sous les draps et toucha les cheveux fin de Bill qu'il replaça derrière pour ne plus qu'ils soient sur les paupières du petit garçon. Ses yeux descendirent à la hauteur des lèvres du brun. Tom sentit son ventre faire des bonds, comme si des petites bêtes peuplaient son estomac. Il se souvint du baiser échangé avec Bill près de l'arbre dans le jardin du foyer. Son cœur se réchauffa et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Tom ne savait pas pourquoi cette nouvelle chose qu'ils avaient faite le mettait dans cet état. Ines avait-t-elle raison en disant qu'il était amoureux de Bill ? Mais, être amoureux, c'est quoi pour un petit garçon de neuf ans ?

Tom avança ses petits doigts tout doucement vers la bouche rosée de Bill et la caressa. Son corps vibra très fort, son ventre se tordant agréablement. Son cœur battait fort et il avait du mal à respirer, il avait envie de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Bill. Seulement le petit blond fut coupé dans ses ressentiments. On venait de frapper à leur porte, c'était Jay qui venait les réveiller.

« Hey…Salut… » Murmura le moniteur en entrant dans la pièce.

Tom sourit tristement et sortit du lit de Bill pour aller embrasser Jay. C'était devenu une habitude. Tom était très attaché à ce moniteur, il le rassurait. Alors le blond se déplaçait toujours, même tôt le matin pour aller faire un bisou à Jay qui s'accroupissait pour être à sa hauteur. Le moniteur trouvait cela touchant de sa part, tous les enfants n'avaient pas ce comportement avec lui. Tom n'était d'ailleurs pas aussi tactile avec d'autres personnes du foyer. Il avait simplement un meilleur feeling avec Jay.

« Bill dort encore on dirait, je te laisse le réveiller ? » Demanda Jay caressant la joue de Tom qui acquiesça de la tête.

« A tout à l'heure. » Souffla le moniteur avant de sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Tom retourna sur le lit de Bill se plaçant à genoux près du brun. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Bill bougonna quelque chose et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, s'habituant lentement à la lumière filtrant derrière les rideaux.

« Bonjour. » Dit Tom faiblement.

« Tom… » Murmura le brun de sa petite voix enrouée par le sommeil.

« Jay vient de passer, faut qu'on fasse notre toilette et qu'on s'habille. »

Bill ne répondit rien souriant simplement. Il avait simplement besoin de la présence de Tom à ses côtés. Il sortit sa main de sous le drap et prit celle du blond. Il la serra et se mit à son tour à genoux. La scène de leur premier baiser réapparut dans l'esprit des deux petits et ils sentirent leurs ventres se nouer. Tom avait détourné la tête trouvant le mur soudainement très intéressant, tandis que Bill, plus sûr de lui fixait la mâchoire du blond.

« Tom…Je me rappelle plus comment ça fait. Tu… »

« Faut qu'on se dépêche. » Coupa le blond comprenant les intentions de Bill.

Il lâcha la main du petit brun et se leva du lit. Il ouvrit son armoire et prit les vêtements propres préparés la veille par Lou, une des femmes qui s'occupaient d'eux. Il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte sans la verrouiller.

Bill ne comprit pas le rejet de Tom et ses yeux lui piquèrent. Il descendit du lit à son tour froissant les draps dans ses poings et prit ses affaires dans l'armoire. Il s'avança vers la salle de bain et n'osa pas rentrer. C'était la première fois que Bill hésitait à pénétrer dans la pièce alors que Tom y était, mais il avait peur que le blond le rejette encore.

Le brun resta devant la porte quelques secondes avant qu'une voix familière ne se fasse entendre de derrière le panneau de bois.

« Tu peux entrer. » Dit Tom d'une petite voix.

« Je…Ouais. »

Bill ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce d'eau sans regarder vers Tom qui était en boxer. Il posa ses vêtements sur le tabouret et commença à se déshabiller, gardant seulement son boxer lui aussi. Tom était en train de se laver les dents alors il prit le gant de toilette dans la douche et se mit lui aussi devant le lavabo. Il mouilla le gant, mit un peu de savon et frotta son visage avec douceur. Bill n'était pas toujours délicat, mais pour prendre soin de lui et de Tom il l'était.

Bill alla pour rincer son gant mais Tom allait faire de même pour sa brosse à dents. Leurs avant-bras se touchèrent. Bill recula en sursautant. Le blond se sentit mal.

« Pardon… » Dit se dernier la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Bill ricana, ça l'avait fait rire de voir Tom parler difficilement. Le blond n'avait pas fait ça pour faire sourire le brun mais finalement il se réjouit d'y être parvenu.

« Pourquoi tu te laves toujours les dents avant de manger. Ca sert à rien. » Fit remarquer le brun.

« Parce que j'aime pas avoir la bouche qui colle. » Répliqua Tom.

« Hum…Moi j'aime pas le goût de menthe avant le p'tit dèj'. Après les chocapics ils ont un goût dégueulasse. »

« Mal poli. » Se moqua le blond.

Bill tira la langue et Tom sourit, c'était tellement rare, il n'y avait que le brun pour lui soutirer de tels sourires. L'atmosphère se détendit et ils terminèrent leur toilette tranquillement. Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent de la chambre en direction du réfectoire pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

[…]

« MAIS JE VEUX PAS PARTIR ! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC TOM ! » Hurla Bill s'accrochant aux couvertures de son lit alors que Jay essayait de le calmer.

« Je sais bien Bill et crois moi, j'ai tout fait pour que tu restes ou que Tom parte avec toi. Mais parfois on ne peut simplement pas choisir. C'est pour ton bien. » Expliqua Jay sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait à Bill.

Pour son bien…Bill ne serait pas plus heureux dans cette famille d'accueil qui semblait plus intéressée par l'argent que par l'enfant. Jay savait que bien souvent, les gamins sont plus entourés et se sentent mieux en foyer. Seulement, ça n'était pas à lui de décider du départ de Bill. Il avait bien essayé de parler à la direction du fait que le brun se sentait beaucoup mieux avec Tom au foyer que tout seul, mais ces gens n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Il fallait désengorger le foyer. Parce que Bill n'était toujours pas le seul à avoir été retiré à ses parents. La réalité les rattrapait.

« JE VEUX TOM ! JE VEUX TOM AVEC MOI ! » Continua le brun empêchant Jay de le relever.

Tom était assit contre le mur sur son propre lit et observait la scène. Ses yeux étaient trempés de larmes et il ne les empêchait plus de s'échapper. Son cœur se détruisait un peu plus, on allait encore l'abandonner. Voir Bill dans cet état ne faisait que renforcer son état de détresse. Mais comme le jour où ils étaient arrivés au foyer, lui était calme contrairement à Bill qui était complètement incontrôlable.

Bill allait partir. Bill devait partir. Bill allait le laisser là, et Tom ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors il serrait ses jambes contre son torse et laissait les larmes couler. Sa peine était incommensurable, son ventre se déchirait et tous ses muscles étaient contractés.

« TOM ! TOM LES LAISSE PAS FAIRE ! » Cria de plus belle le brun tombé au sol à force de gigoter sur le lit.

Tom se leva et comme pour essayer de calmer la situation, il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois devant Bill. Les souvenirs remontèrent dans leurs esprits mais celle fois, Tom ne dit pas ce qu'il aurait fallu qu'il dise.

« C'est pas grave Bill, je m'en sortirai. On se retrouvera de toute façon, on s'est promis. » Murmura le blond la gorge nouée de sanglots.

« Tu peux pas dire ça Tom…Tu peux pas les laisser m'emmener… » Dit Bill sa voix perdant toute sa force sous le choc des paroles du blond.

« On a pas le choix. On n'est rien. » Répondit Tom dévasté. Cette phrase il la disait bien trop souvent pour un enfant de neuf ans.

Jay s'assit près de Bill profitant du calme de ce dernier pour lui expliquer qu'il allait les laisser tous les deux encore un peu et qu'il reviendrait le chercher plus tard. Le brun n'écouta pas vraiment le moniteur et acquiesça. Jay quitta la chambre.

Leurs visages étaient rougis par la peine et leurs cœurs faisaient trembler tous leurs corps tant ils battaient vite.

« Ca devait bien arriver, tu vois, je le savais. » Ajouta Tom achevant Bill.

« Tu veux plus de moi Tom. Tu les laisses faire. Tu m'aimes plus. » Débita le brun laissant le haut de son corps tomber sur le sol froid.

Son regard était vide et fixait le mur en face. Tom avait mal au cœur de dire tout ça, mais il ne voulait pas montrer à Bill qu'il lui en voulait. Il savait que le brun n'y était pour rien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la rancœur. Seulement, il ne voulait pas quitter Bill sur une dispute, alors il avait pensé le rassurer en lui disant cela. Il s'était trompé.

« Je t'aimerai toujours Bill. Toujours. On se retrouvera. Quand je partirai, je te retrouverai. » Confia Tom se couchant près du brun pour le prendre contre lui.

Bill fut surprit de l'élan d'amour dont fit preuve Tom. Ce dernier n'avait pas pour habitude d'exprimer oralement ce qu'il ressentait. Bill le serra contre son torse.

« Tom…Les laisse pas faire, je veux pas, je veux pas, je veux pas !!! » Dit encore le brun qui serrait ses poings dans le dos de son ami.

« Je peux pas, ils s'en fichent de moi. »

« On pourrait s'enfuir, je sais pas moi, je veux pas… »

Les sanglots de Bill déchiraient le silence de la pièce, Tom pleurait, la gorge serrés sans qu'aucun son plaintif n'en sorte. Leurs entrailles se tordaient faisant remonter la bile dans leur gorge et leur bouche s'asséchait à force de chercher l'air pour mieux respirer.

Les minutes passaient, rien n'allait en s'améliorant, les deux petits pleuraient toujours se serrant l'un contre l'autre sur le sol froid. Bill laissa une de ses mains passer sous le t-shirt de Tom pour sentir encore une fois sa peau chaude et rassurante contre la sienne. Ils n'allaient plus se voir, ils avaient besoin de prendre le maximum de choses pour leurs souvenirs. Ils s'imprégnaient de l'odeur de l'autre.

Tom finit par se relever tirant Bill pour l'aider à faire de même. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les mains liées et le corps prit de soubresauts. Leurs t-shirts étaient trempés de larmes. Leurs yeux se captèrent et toute la détresse de chacun fut ressentie par l'autre. Leur histoire avait à peine eut le temps de commencer qu'elle devait déjà se finir.

Bill essaya de parler, mais ses efforts furent vains, il n'en n'avait plus la force. Tom serra ses doigts entre ceux du brun et cligna fortement des yeux retirant le surplus de larmes.

« Rappelle-moi comment ça fait dans le ventre…Je veux pas oublier. J'ai peur. » Souffla le petit blond laissant son premier sanglot sortir.

Bill sentit son cœur se serrer à cette demande se souvenant que quelques jours plus tôt, Tom l'avait repoussé lorsqu'il avait demandé un baiser timidement. Le brun sentit sa tête tourner et il s'avança lentement, son souffle frappa le visage de Tom avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent celles en face de lui. Leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent une fraction de seconde.

Leurs larmes se mélangeaient, leurs doigts se crispèrent et l'air sortant de leurs narines était irrégulier. Ils se détachèrent et Tom éclata en sanglots, Bill ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Le blond se colla au corps du brun et laissa ses pleurs mouiller ce cou si chaud tendu en face de lui.

« J'veux pas que tu partes ! J'veux pas que tu me laisses ! Me laisse pas tout seul ! J'aime pas les autres, ils vont me faire du mal ! J'veux pas qu'tu partes Bill ! » Supplia le blond.

Finalement il avait craqué, il n'avait pas pu garder tout ça pour lui, il avait été obligé de faire sentir à Bill qu'il ne se fichait pas de tout ça, qu'il n'était pas serein, au contraire. Tom était dans un état pitoyable et avait du mal à respirer, sa voix se cassait et il entoura brusquement Bill de ses petits bras.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de pleurer pendant des dizaines de minutes. Ils s'écroulèrent sur un des lits et restèrent collés ainsi jusqu'à ce que Jay revienne avec cette femme des services sociaux. Jusqu'à ce que trois coups soient frappés à la porte. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille déjà arracher Bill des bras de Tom.

« On va devoir y aller Bill. » Souffla-t-elle doucement caressant les cheveux du petit brun toujours entre les bras de Tom sur le lit.

« Non ! » Dit-il sèchement entre deux sanglots mal contrôlés.

« Aller, calme-toi. Tu vas avoir une maison et aller dans une nouvelle école pour te faire pleins d'amis. » Expliqua calmement la femme.

« Je veux pas d'autres amis, je veux Tom. » Murmura Bill tout près de l'oreille du blond.

« Tu verras Tom si tu le souhaites, en visite. »

Le cœur du brun se réchauffa légèrement à cette phrase. Il se releva forçant Tom à desserrer ses bras lui aussi et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Tom dit de même et reprit tout de même la main du brun dans la sienne.

« C'est vrai ? » Demandèrent les deux petits garçons en même temps.

« Bien sûr. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à ta famille d'accueil de prendre des heures de visite ici, je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord. » Répondit la femme au brun.

« C'est pas vrai vous mentez. » Répliqua Tom, septique, resserrant la main de Bill.

« Je ne mens pas Tom, tu pourras revoir Bill. »

Ils ne répondirent plus rien. Bill se leva et lâcha la main de Tom qui sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la fin. Il doutait, il avait mal, il pleurait toujours et essuya ses joues.

Bill, tel un zombie attrapa son petit sac à dos et le mit sur ses épaules. Tom le regarda faire, impuissant et resta assit sur le lit, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Le brun leva la tête vers cette femme qui lui faisait peur et ne dit rien. Jay était resté dans l'encadrure de la porte.

« C'est bon tu es prêt ? » Demanda l'assistante sociale.

« Non. J'veux toujours pas partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je suis rien. » Murmura tristement Bill dont les larmes coulaient toujours abondamment.

Le brun entendit un reniflement et se retourna. Le regard de Tom lui fit mal et il s'avança.

« T'avais raison, on n'est rien. » Chuchota encore le brun enfonçant un peu plus la lame dans le cœur de Tom. Ces deux petits de neufs ans avaient mûris bien trop vite, c'en était effrayant.

« Tu m'oublieras pas hein ? » Demanda le blond.

« Jamais. Et je sens encore dans mon ventre…Tu sais…Tout à l'heure. » Répondit Bill.

« Je sais aussi… » Souffla Tom se penchant vers le brun. « Encore. » Supplia-t-il une dernière fois.

Ils ne firent plus attention aux deux autres personnes présentes et s'embrassèrent timidement, puis plus franchement faisant glisser leurs lèvres mouillés ensemble. Bill saisit une main de Tom et la reposa sur son cœur, puis il prit l'autre et la posa sur son ventre.

« Quand je pense à toi, c'est chaud ici. » Dit-il proche du visage de Tom après avoir cassé le baiser.

Le blond ne répondit rien et reposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, reprenant les mains de ce dernier dans les siennes. Ils s'aiment tellement fort, tellement trop, même s'ils ne le comprenaient pas vraiment.

Ils entendirent un petit bruit de semelle et se détachèrent. Leurs yeux arrivaient encore à donner des larmes et leurs mains ne voulaient pas se détacher. Seulement Bill sentit une main serrer son épaule et il se recula. Tom descendit du lit gardant une de ses mains scellée à celle de Bill et ils sortirent de la chambre se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils n'étaient rien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée vitrée et regardèrent dehors. Tom lâcha la main de Bill lui murmurant un dernier mot.

« Promis. »

Bill tourna la tête et sourit à peine à Tom au travers de ses larmes.

« Promis. »

C'était promis, ils se reverraient.

L'assistante sociale prit Bill par la main mais le brun la força à le lâcher. Il se retourna et sauta dans les bras de Jay à qui il n'avait pas dit au revoir. Le moniteur dreadé avait les larmes aux yeux et il embrassa la tempe de Bill avant de le laisser filer.

Tom resta planté là, regardant Bill s'éloigner avec l'assistante sociale quelques mètres plus loin pour rejoindre la voiture. Et juste avant de monter dans le véhicule, le brun se retourna. Ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Tom au travers de la vitre, il posa ses mains sur son cœur et sur son ventre.

Tom se laissa envahir par de nouveaux sanglots lorsque Bill monta dans la voiture mettant fin à leur dernier contact visuel. Jay s'agenouilla immédiatement derrière lui le prenant sous son aile.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, ils n'étaient rien.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Sans famille**

« Non Bill, pas ce week-end, on ne peut pas t'emmener. Il faut plus de deux heures pour y aller et on est trop occupés. » Répondit Anja, la mère de famille qui l'avait accueillie chez elle avec son mari.

« Mais tu dis toujours ça, tu dis toujours que vous êtes occupés et qu'on peut pas alors qu'on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'emmener voir Tom. » Répliqua le petit brun qui avait quitté le foyer depuis plus de deux mois déjà.

« Ca c'est ce qu'on t'a dit au foyer, nous on t'a rien promis Bill. »

« Mais j'ai jamais demandé à partir de là-bas moi. » Protesta le petit garçon.

« Tu sais, on t'a pas choisi non plus nous. » Dit Anja froidement sans le vouloir vraiment.

« Alors pourquoi vous m'avez pas laissé avec Tom ? » Cria Bill qui sentait une fois de plus les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« T'es chiant Bill quand tu t'y mets. » Lança la femme qui ne comprenait pas qu'un petit garçon de neuf ans puisse être autant attaché à un autre qui n'était même pas un membre de sa famille.

Le brun ne répondit rien et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'assit contre la porte fermée et pleura en appelant Tom. Il lui parlait, lui racontait ce qui n'allait pas même s'il ne l'entendait sûrement pas. Tom lui manquait affreusement alors que ça faisait seulement deux mois qu'il l'avait quitté. Bill se sentait oppressé et mal aimé par cette famille qui n'était pas la sienne. Anja et Gordon ne faisaient pas attention à lui, ils n'essayaient pas de lui parler, ils faisaient à peine l'effort de le regarder lorsqu'il allait vraiment mal.

Anja était brune, de taille moyenne tandis que Gordon était grand et mince, les cheveux châtains clairs. Ils avaient un fils, mais il n'habitait plus à la maison depuis plus d'un an, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient accepté de prendre en charge un ou deux enfants de la DDASS. Ils recevaient des subventions en échange et Bill ne leur posaient pas trop de problèmes pour le moment, alors tout allait bien pour eux, mais pas pour le petit garçon.

« Ils veulent pas qu'on se voit Tom. Je veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi à cause d'eux. » Murmura Bill serrant un petit nounours dans ses bras.

[…]

Cela faisait à présent plus de trois mois que Bill avait quitté le foyer et il souhaitait plus que tout reprendre contact avec Tom. Sa famille d'accueil ne l'avait pas encore emmené au foyer, alors au lieu d'attendre ce qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais, il avait décidé d'écrire au petit blond. Cela lui avait prit beaucoup de temps et il n'avait pas osé demander à Anja de corriger sa lettre. Il voulait que tout reste secret et il pensait qu'elle ne voudrait pas, alors il l'avait écrit seul, enfermé dans sa chambre.

Bill avait terminé sa lettre et l'avait enfermé dans une enveloppe blanche. Il était assis sur sa chaise et regardait fixement le papier blanc, il y avait un problème. Il n'avait pas l'adresse, pas d'argent pour le timbre, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour poster l'enveloppe. Alors il se leva et prit la lettre avec lui. Il alla trouver Anja, il espérait qu'elle dirait oui.

« Tu veux pas que j'aille voir Tom, mais tu pourrais au moins écrire l'adresse de là où il est Tom sur ça et l'envoyer pour moi ? » Demanda Bill les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Pose la sur le meuble dans le couloir, je posterai ça tout à l'heure en allant en ville. » Répondit Anja sans regarder le petit brun.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et retourna dans sa chambre pour écouter de la musique, la seule chose qui détournait son esprit de Tom.

[…]

Bill passa une nouvelle fois près du meuble où il avait posé la lettre cinq jours plus tôt et remarqua qu'elle y était toujours. Anja l'avait oubliée là, l'adresse n'était même pas écrite et il n'y avait toujours pas de timbre. Bill alla dans la cuisine où Gordon buvait un café.

« Gordon ? Anja a toujours pas posté ma lettre. » Dit-il tristement.

« Quelle lettre ? » Demanda l'homme avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

« La lettre pour Tom. » Murmura Bill. « Attends, je vais te montrer. » Ajouta-t-il avant d'aller prendre l'enveloppe dans le couloir. « Tu vois, celle là. Ca fait cinq jours que j'ai demandé à Anja de mettre l'adresse de là où il est Tom et de la poster mais elle l'a toujours pas fait. »

« Oh…Et bien, donne, je vais le faire maintenant. » Répondit Gordon. « Anja est très occupée, elle a dû oublier. »

Il prit l'enveloppe des mains de Bill et alla dans le salon pour chercher l'adresse du foyer. Il timbra l'enveloppe et la reposa sur le meuble de l'entrée pour la poster la prochaine fois qu'il irait en ville.

Bill l'avait regardé faire, ses yeux avaient brillés de voir qu'enfin Tom allait pouvoir lire sa lettre, puis il était remonté dans sa chambre pour dessiner des choses toujours un peu plus glauques. Ses dessins étaient toujours noirs, rouge, gris, ils exprimaient sa souffrance et son manque d'amour. Bill était perdu et n'avait personne à qui parler. Plus de Tom, plus de Jay, plus personne. Cette famille d'accueil était comme beaucoup d'autres, elle l'accueillait en faisant le strict minimum, mais n'avait pas une oreille attentive à ses problèmes d'enfant.

[…]

Tom était assit par terre, sous l'arbre où il avait découvert de nouvelles sensations avec Bill. Il pensait au brun sans cesse et pleurait chaque soir depuis qu'il était parti, depuis qu'il l'avait laissé seul. La chambre lui paraissait vide sans Bill et il attendait de ses nouvelles. Tom avait peur que le petit garçon l'ait déjà oublié et ça lui tordait l'estomac. Il perdait l'appétit, se renfermait de nouveau sur lui-même comme à son arrivée au centre et Jay peinait à le faire parler un peu. Ce dernier alla trouver Tom dans le jardin du foyer et s'assit près de lui.

« Comment ça va aujourd'hui Tom ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais…Pas bien. Il me manque toujours. » Souffla le petit blond qui se laissait pousser les cheveux depuis le départ de Bill.

« Justement. Je pense que tu vas être content Tom. » Confia Jay alors que Tom l'interrogeait du regard. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. » Lui dit le moniteur lui donnant enfin la lettre.

« Oh… » Souffla le petit blond étonné avant de prendre l'enveloppe et de regarder au dos pour voir s'il y avait le nom de l'expéditeur. « C'est Bill ! » Ajouta-t-il alors que ses yeux se mouillaient déjà se larmes.

« Je vais te laisser la lire tranquillement, viens me voir après si tu veux en parler. » Rassura Jay avant de s'éclipser.

Tom fixa l'enveloppe pendant quelques minutes sans oser l'ouvrir. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver, alors il n'avait pas agit comme un enfant normal, il ne l'avait pas ouverte en déchirant l'enveloppe n'importe comment. Il resta là, à la toucher, la caresser, la scruter comme si elle était sacrée.

Il se décida finalement à soulever le rabat délicatement, il voulait tout préserver, ne pas abimer l'unique lettre qu'il avait reçu de Bill pour le moment. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et il sortit enfin la feuille pliée en quatre une fois l'enveloppe décachetée. Il ouvrit la lettre et essuya ses yeux brouillés par les larmes pour commencer à lire. Alors qu'il décryptait les premiers mots, un sanglot passa la barrière de ses lèvres et les larmes coulèrent.

_« Tomi, viens me chercher s'il te plait, je veux plus être ici sans toi. Tu me manques trop, c'est nul ici, la famille s'en fiche de moi, et je veux être avec toi. Je pleure tout le temps, on me dit que je vais te revoir, mais quand je demande de venir, on me dit non. J'ai peur le soir tout seul dans mon lit, tu es plus là pour me rassurer comme avant. On s'est promis Tomi, je veux te revoir, je te reverrai. J'espère que tu seras pas fâché contre moi, tu sais j'essaye de venir, mais c'est eux, ils veulent pas que je te revois on dirait._

_Je les déteste._

_Tu fais quoi là bas ? Tu as de nouveaux copains ?_

_Tu sais, quand je pense à toi, ça fait toujours chaud dans mon cœur et dans mon ventre, mais c'est pas pareil, tu es pas là alors ça fait mal._

_Ne m'oublis pas s'il te plait, moi je t'oublis pas._

_Je voulais te dire aussi que je t'aime._

_Bill »_

Tom avait mit du temps à lire la lettre de Bill qui était bourrée de fautes d'orthographe. L'émotion l'avait empêché de déchiffrer convenablement les mots du petit brun qui lui manquait atrocement et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire à haute voix le prénom de Bill.

Tom laissa ses yeux remonter jusqu'au « je t'aime » de Bill et cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait lui aussi, tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal aussi et il se dit qu'il devait parler de tout ce qu'il avait ressentit. Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Bill, Tom alla chercher Jay pour lui parler.

« Jay ? » Murmura le petit garçon après avoir trouvé Jay dans la grande salle.

« Oui Tom ? Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda ce dernier se baissant un peu.

Tom fit un signe positif et marcha vers sa chambre laissant Jay le suivre. Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit qui était celui de Bill, il dormait dans celui-là depuis deux mois ne supportant plus de le voir vide alors qu'il était dans le sien. C'était psychologique, mais personne n'avait posé de question quand il avait voulu en changer.

« Tu as réussi à tout lire ? » Questionna le moniteur, assit sur le lit lui aussi.

« Oui. Il a dit qu'il voulait revenir, que sa famille d'accueil était nulle et que je lui manquais. » Expliqua Tom se mettant à pleurer plus fort.

Jay s'approcha et prit le petit blond contre lui pour le bercer et le laissa continuer son récit, car malgré ses larmes, Tom avait besoin de tout dire à quelqu'un et il ne faisait confiance qu'à ce moniteur là.

« Il me demande si j'ai des nouveaux copains, mais j'en ai pas moi, il est plus là, je veux personne d'autre. Lui il a dû s'en faire d'autres dans sa nouvelle école, il va m'oublier même s'il dit que non. » Tom suffoquait presque.

« Calme-toi Tom, doucement. » Chuchota Jay frottant le dos du garçon.

« Puis il a dit qu'il m'aime. » Acheva Tom se laissant aller contre le dreadé.

« Et alors ? Ca te plait qu'il te dise ça ? » Demanda Jay après avoir sourit doucement.

« Oui, mais quand même, je sais qu'il va m'oublier. Il dit que c'est sa famille qui veut pas qu'il vienne, mais j'ai peur qu'il dise ça pour ne pas dire que c'est lui qui veut pas. » Ajouta le petit blond serrant le t-shirt de Jay dans ses mains.

« Bill t'aime vraiment tu sais, je pense pas que ce soit lui le problème. Crois-le quand il te dit que tu lui manques. » Tenta le moniteur, même si le cœur de Tom était toujours confus.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Tom.

« Bien sûr ! » Assura Jay avant d'essuyer les larmes du petit garçon avec ses pouces.

Tom se leva et prit le rouleau de scotch qui traînait dans un tiroir de la commode. Il en coupa un bout et colla la lettre sur sa tête de lit en bois. Il observa les mots de Bill encore une fois et renifla alors que ses pleurs se calmaient. Il voulait croire Jay, il voulait y croire. Croire que Bill ne l'oubliait pas.

[…]

Jay avait accompagné Tom presque toute la journée évitant de le laisser seul après l'arrivée de cette lettre. Le lendemain matin était arrivé et il alla dans la chambre du petit pour le réveiller. Il s'approcha du lit et vit que Tom était couché sur le ventre et qu'il se mouvait sur son matelas, son sommeil semblait agité. Il avança un peu plus.

« Tom ? » Murmura-t-il posant une main sur l'épaule du petit garçon. « C'est l'heure de se lever. »

« Hmmm. » Laissa échapper Tom, cela ressemblait à un gémissement.

« Tom ? » Recommença Jay un peu plus fort.

Le jeune garçon sursauta alors se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus seul et s'assit rapidement dans son lit semblant vouloir se cacher sous son drap.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tom ? » Demanda l'éducateur s'accroupissant près du lit de manière à avoir le visage du petit à sa hauteur. « Ca ne va pas ? » Questionna-t-il encore soulevant le drap de la tête de Tom.

« Va-t-en… » Supplia le petit blond.

« Hey…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… » Souffla Jay alors qu'il avait perçu des rougeurs sur les joues de Tom.

« Rien. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Jay n'insista pas et se releva pour sortir de la pièce. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'entêter avec Tom, qu'il valait mieux le laisser venir de lui-même. Et justement, à peine était-il debout qu'il entendit la petite voix de Tom l'appeler.

« Jay… »

« Oui ? » Répondit le dreadé se replaçant à la hauteur de Tom.

« C'est bizarre. Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire. » Confia ce dernier s'asseyant contre le mur toujours caché par le drap.

« Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire à moi. » Rassura Jay apercevant de nouveaux les joues rougies de Tom.

« Oui…Je pensais à Bill et…mon ventre il a chauffé, mon cœur il m'a fait mal et mon…enfin c'était dur après. » Avoua piteusement le petit garçon se doutant qu'il était dans une position plus que gênante face à Jay, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. « Je savais pas quoi faire…Je me suis mis sur le ventre et ça m'a fait du bien quand j'ai bougé…Pourquoi ça fait ça ? » Demanda timidement Tom qui n'avait jamais parlé de sexe avec personne, il n'avait pas d'ami, il était jeune et jamais il n'avait eu de souci de ce genre avant.

« Ca n'est pas grave Tom, c'est normal, tu deviens grand. Dis-toi juste que ça n'est pas mal de se faire du bien quand ton corps réagit comme cela alors que tu penses à une personne que tu aimes beaucoup. Il faut juste ne pas le faire en public et alors tout ira bien. » Expliqua Jay calmement éclairant enfin Tom sur sa réaction physique.

« D'accord. Je suis pas malade alors ? Mais toi je t'aime beaucoup aussi, mais ça fait pas ça quand je pense à toi. »

« Non tu n'es pas malade, c'est naturel. Et c'est normal que ça ne le fasse pas avec moi. Je suis trop vieux moi, tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu aimes Bill. Tu le trouves beau Bill ? » Demanda Jay.

« Oui, très beau…Pourquoi ? » Dit Tom les joues encore plus rouges.

« Parce que si tu trouves beau quelqu'un et que tu l'aimes très fort, tu peux ressentir du désir pour cette personne. Pour toi c'est Bill et il se passe ces choses là au niveau de ton corps dans ce cas là. Tu comprendras le reste tout seul quand tu seras plus grand tu verras. Retiens juste que ça n'est pas mal tant que tu le gardes pour toi. » Acheva Jay frotta les cheveux de Tom après s'être relevé pour sortir. « Aller petit monstre, habille toi, on va prendre un petit déj'. » Dit-il en quittant la chambre.

[…]

« Tu pourras poster ma lettre pour Bill quand je l'aurai finie ? » Demanda le petit blond.

« Bien sûr Tom. Je la ferai passer à la secrétaire qui se charge de poster les lettres. » Répondit Jay se mettant à la hauteur de Tom.

« Non, je veux que ce soit toi qui la poste, pour être sûr. S'il te plait. » Supplia le petit garçon.

« Très bien. »

« Promis ? » Interrogea Tom.

« Promis. » Assura Jay.

Tom continua de fixer l'éducateur.

« Tu veux autre chose ? » Questionna le dreadé.

« Oui. Je veux les mêmes cheveux bizarres que toi. » Déclara Tom le regard fuyant car il avait peur d'avoir dit une bêtise.

« Oh, tu veux des dreadlocks ? »

« Oui, comme toi. C'est bizarre, mais c'est joli. Et Bill aime les choses bizarres. »

Jay sourit et toucha les cheveux de Tom.

« Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien en plus. Je te les ferai bientôt. Attends que tes cheveux poussent encore un peu et je m'en occuperai. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Merci. » Conclut Tom avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Tom s'assit devant son bureau et écrivit sa réponse à la lettre de Bill. Il s'appliqua et passa d'ailleurs plus de deux heures à faire sa lettre. Il ferma l'enveloppe et écrivit l'adresse de Bill devant avant d'aller chercher Jay qu'il trouva dans un des couloirs.

[…]

_« Bill, tu me manques aussi beaucoup. J'ai pas de copains et je fais rien à part aller à l'école. Sans toi c'est nul aussi. J'ai mal au cœur sans toi._

_Jay va me faire des dreadlocks bientôt, tu sais, les même cheveux bizarres que lui. J'espère que tu m'aimeras toujours même quand je les aurai. J'ai peur que tu m'oublie et que tu viennes jamais me voir._

_Je t'aime moi aussi et mon cœur et mon ventre font mal quand je pense à toi. Je veux te voir._

_Pas longtemps après que tu sois parti, j'ai changé de lit. Je dors dans le tiens maintenant, même si y'a plus ton odeur. Moi aussi j'ai peur la nuit._

_Toi non plus ne m'oublis pas._

_Est-ce que tu es dur entre tes jambes toi aussi quand tu penses à moi ? Moi quand je pense à toi, ça me le fait. Jay m'a dit que c'était normal parce que je te trouve beau et que je t'aime très fort. J'avais peur d'être malade, j'ai eu peur, mais en fait c'est mon corps qui dit que je t'aime ça veut dire. C'est bizarre…_

_Je te fais des bisous sur la bouche._

_Tom »_

Bill s'effondra en larmes alors qu'il terminait la lettre. Il s'était retenu de pleurer pendant qu'il lisait mais une fois la lettre fini, il n'avait pas pu empêcher les sanglots de s'emparer de lui. Tom lui avait répondu, Tom l'aimait fort et Tom l'embrassait sur la bouche. Cela fit mal au cœur de Bill encore une fois de ne pas pouvoir avoir ces bisous là en vrai.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda la lettre pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de l'accrocher lui aussi au dessus de sa tête. Il attrapa ensuite son nounours et s'endormit, fatigué par l'émotion.

Lorsqu'il se réveillera quelques heures plus tard, lui aussi était dur après avoir rêvé de Tom.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sans famille – Chapitre 4**

Une année était passée, Bill avait presque dix ans et demi et il n'avait toujours pas revu Tom. Il essayait d'apprendre à vivre sans lui, mais sa famille d'accueil ne l'aidait pas dans son épanouissement. Ils avaient bien essayé de se rattraper en emmenant une fois Bill dans un parc d'attraction, sans succès. Le petit brun était toujours aussi triste, son visage était toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux toujours aussi vides.

Ils lui achetaient tous les mois de la teinture pour ses cheveux bien qu'ils n'aient pas été d'accord au début pour qu'il continue à se les colorer. Bill avait tellement hurlé qu'ils avaient fini par céder. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait du foyer, il tenait à garder sa bizarrerie. Il avait même poussé sa différence plus loin en customisant ses vêtements et en piquant de temps en temps le crayon noir d'Anja. Elle criait, mais il s'en fichait.

Ce jour là, Bill était sur son lit, il pensait à Tom. Il se demandait comme le blond pouvait avoir changé, s'il avait toujours ce si beau visage qui le faisait rêver. Il ne recevait plus de lettre de Tom. En fait il n'avait eu que celle reçue il y a un an et qui l'avait rendue heureux. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours accrochée près de son lit. Il avait renvoyé une lettre à Tom, mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle réponse. Il attendait désespérément un signe de Tom depuis un an, mais rien ne venait.

Son cœur était brisé, il avait peur que Tom l'ait oublié, qu'il ait brisé leur promesse. Il aimait tellement le petit blond que dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui pouvait se rapporter à Tom, il y pensait. Sa vie n'était valable qu'avec le petit à présent dreadé. Tout seul, il ne voyait plus rien, il était perdu et se sentait délaissé une autre fois. Tom ne lui écrivait plus, Tom s'en fichait de lui, Tom l'abandonnait mais surtout, Tom ne l'aimait plus. C'est ce que pensait Bill.

Lorsqu'il avait eu la réponse de Tom, il s'était senti partir dans un autre monde. Il avait pleuré longtemps et après son rêve érotique de la nuit dont il ne s'était pas souvenu, il avait souri en sentant son membre dur dans son pyjama. Il s'était empressé de répondre à la lettre de Tom en lui disant que lui aussi il se sentait bizarre quand il pensait à lui. Il lui avait raconté comment il s'était touché et ce que ça lui avait fait.

Un an après, Bill se disait qu'il aurait peut être mieux fait de ne pas donner tous ces détails. Tom avait peut être trouvé ça dégoutant et ne voulait plus lui parler. Et puis sa famille avait encore trouvé tout un tas d'excuses pour qu'il n'aille pas au foyer, ils n'avaient pas envie de s'embêter à faire tout ce trajet. Pourtant Bill avait essayé et essayait toujours d'obtenir un moyen de revoir Tom. Il voulait sentir encore Tom contre lui, ses lèvres et son odeur rassurante mais il ne parvenait pas à convaincre Anja et Gordon.

[…]

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler et la famille d'accueil de Bill avait décidé de lui faire une surprise. Ils s'étaient résolus à emmener le petit brun au foyer pour qu'il puisse voir Tom. Ils étaient humains tout de même et désespéraient de voir Bill sourire. Et ils avouaient que l'entendre pleurer l'absence de Tom commençait à leur peser.

Ils tapèrent à la porte de la chambre de Bill et entrèrent. Le brun était assis devant son bureau, il semblait écrire quelque chose. Il lâcha son stylo et se retourna.

« Bill, on a téléphoné au foyer la semaine dernière, Tom y est toujours, on va y aller demain d'accord ? » Dit Anja.

« C'est vrai ? » Sanglota Bill en se levant.

« Oui, c'est vrai, on te laissera la journée là bas, nous on ira se promener et on repassera te chercher le soir, ça te va ? »

Bill hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et cligna des yeux. Il ne réalisait pas totalement ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Gordon d'approcha alors de lui et caressa l'arrière de sa tête pour le sortir de ses songes.

« Ca va Bill ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui…Mais j'y crois pas. Je vais voir Tom. » Souffla le petit garçon.

« Oui, demain. »

« Merci beaucoup… » Ajouta Bill serrant la main de Gordon avec la sienne.

L'homme fut touché et regretta d'avoir été si distant avec le petit garçon pendant un an. Il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras le laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Anja s'approcha elle aussi et frotta le dos de Bill avant de l'embrasser sur la tête et de sortir de la chambre avec son mari.

[…]

Le sourire ne voulait pas quitter le visage de Bill alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la rue du foyer. Ils entrèrent sur le petit parking et se garèrent avant de descendre du véhicule. Bill resta près d'eux alors qu'ils marchaient sur le parking puis une fois qu'il fut sur les marches de l'entrée, il ouvrit la porte et courut à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta au milieu du hall et scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un visage connu.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles l'environnement sembla tourner autour de Bill, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur des dreads. Jay était à quelques pas de lui, il avança et se mit devant lui. Bill fonça presque dans l'homme le serrant contre lui.

« Bill ! Tu as grandis bonhomme ! » S'exclama Jay s'abaissant pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » Questionna l'éducateur après que Bill ait desserré leur étreinte.

« Tom ! Je viens voir Tom ! Il est où ? » Demanda le petit brun tout excité.

« Bill… » Souffla Jay s'agenouillant complètement.

L'éducateur ne répondait pas à la question du petit brun alors Bill la reposa.

« Il est où Tom ? »

Jay qui avait pourtant d'habitude une aisance pour trouver les bons mots rassurants se retrouvait bloqué devant le petit Bill. Il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer cette chose qui allait le ravager une fois de plus. Le petit brun sentit alors dans l'attitude de Jay que quelque chose n'était pas normale.

« Alors ? » Insista Bill.

« Tom n'est pas là Bill. » Dit enfin Jay frottant l'épaule du petit.

« Il est malade c'est ça ? Il est à l'hôpital ? Il est à l'école ? S'il est malade, je m'en fiche, j'ai pas peur d'attraper ses microbes. » Enchaîna Bill tout de même inquiet.

« Bill…Tom n'est plus au foyer. Il a été placé en famille d'accueil il y a deux jours. » Avoua l'éducateur.

« Mais non, Anja a appelé il y a une semaine et on lui a pas dit qu'il allait partir. Tu te trompe de Tom. » Bill sentait son estomac se retourner alors qu'il essayait de trouver l'erreur dans ce qu'avait dit Jay.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre Tom ici. Je suis désolé Bill. » Réitéra Jay.

Bill eut l'impression que le ciel venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Derrière lui, Anja et Gordon observaient la scène sans savoir quoi faire. Ils avaient crus bien faire, ils avaient fait un effort, et c'était trop tard.

Le petit garçon, toujours aussi imprévisible et détruit de l'intérieur se mit à courir en direction des chambres. Il poussa les portes avec une force impressionnante pour un petit garçon de seulement dix ans et demie, les poignées claquaient contre les murs.

« Tom ! » Appela-t-il. « Tom t'es où ? »

Il arriva devant la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec Tom plus d'un an avant. Il entra et se trouva face à deux lits dépourvus de draps. Il ouvrit une armoire puis l'autre. Vides.

« Dans quelle chambre vous l'avez mi ? » Hurla Bill dont la voix était cassée par les sanglots, à l'attention de Jay qui l'avait suivi. « Tom ? C'est Bill ! Tu es où ? » Cria encore le brun regardant le plafond et écoutant les sons qui pourraient lui arriver aux oreilles.

Rien. Tom ne répondait pas. Tom n'était pas là.

« Tom ! Toooooooom ! » S'égosilla Bill avant de se remettre à courir dans le couloir.

Jay le rattrapa et le força à rester en face de lui. Il le serra contre lui luttant contre les coups de Bill qui ne sentait plus qu'une douleur lancinante à la place de son cœur.

« Pourquoi il est parti ? Pourquoi je peux pas le voir ? » Lança Bill dans un souffle à l'oreille de Jay.

« On lui a trouvé une famille d'accueil à lui aussi. Ca n'est pas ta faute, je sais bien que c'est ta famille à toi qui n'a pas fait d'efforts pour que tu viennes avant. » Expliqua Jay alors que Bill s'effondrait contre lui.

« C'est pas juste ! Je veux le voir, il me manque. »

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire Bill, mais je te promets rien. »

Bill ne répondit rien et se détacha de Jay, il marcha jusqu'à la grande salle où Anja et Gordon discutaient avec une femme du foyer. Il traversa la salle et alla dans le jardin, sous leur arbre. Il s'assit tout contre et murmura le même mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Pardon…Pardon…Pardon… »

C'était incessant et Jay vint récupérer le petit brun, le forçant à retourner à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste accroché à cet arbre, il ne voulait pas qu'il laisse les souvenirs de Tom et lui remonter tous d'un seul coup. Il fut obligé de le porter tant les jambes de Bill tremblaient. Le petit brun pleurait fort et ses sanglots lui coupaient la respiration.

« Je m'étais fait beau juste pour lui, je voulais voir ses dreads, je voulais lui faire un bisou comme il m'a dit dans sa lettre, mais il est plus là… » Expliqua le brun complètement déconnecté de la réalité. « Plus là…Parti… »

Les autres enfants le regardaient sans trop se soucier de lui. Certains l'avaient reconnu, mais à l'époque où Bill était encore au foyer, il était tellement resté avec Tom que les autres ne le connaissaient pas. Alors ils ne se manifestaient pas pour aller le voir.

« Calme-toi Bill… » Tenta Jay en serrant le petit contre lui.

L'éducateur avança jusqu'au couple qui accueillait Bill et il vit dans leurs regards qu'ils étaient désolés. Jay posa le petit au sol. Bill resta figé, les bras le long du corps alors que ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues. Il releva la tête et agressa le couple de ses yeux noirs.

« Tom est parti, il est plus là. Vous m'avez pas écouté quand je vous le disais. » Cracha-t-il plein de haine.

« Désolé Bill. » Souffla Gordon.

« S'il te plait. » Supplia Bill levant la tête vers Jay.

« Viens avec moi. » Dit ce dernier. « Je reviens dans une minute. » Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du couple.

Jay traîna Bill derrière lui jusqu'au bureau de la direction. Il fit asseoir le petit sur une chaise dans le couloir lui demandant de rester là et entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jay ressortit avec un petit papier.

« Tiens Bill, c'est à cette adresse que tu pourras écrire à Tom. Essaye de le faire. » Expliqua l'éducateur avec un sourire.

« La dernière fois il m'a pas répondu, ça fait longtemps en plus. » Sanglota encore le brun prenant le petit papier et le glissant dans sa poche. « Il m'aime plus. »

« Bien sûr que si, il t'aime beaucoup Tom. Tu lui manques aussi énormément. » Confia Jay essuyant les larmes de Bill. « Aller, calme-toi, écris lui, peut être que sa lettre s'est perdue, qu'il ne l'a jamais reçue. » Essaya de rassurer le dreadé.

« Hmm… » Acquiesça le petit brun reniflant.

Jay savait à quel point Tom tenait à Bill car presque chaque jour après le départ du brun, Tom lui avait parlé de ce qu'il pensait de ce petit garçon. Tom parlait de Bill comme de la plus belle chose au monde, c'était le seul qui l'avait fait vivre vraiment. Le seul qui avait fait attention à lui.

Ils retournèrent dans l'entrée et Bill n'adressa aucun regard à sa famille d'accueil. Il échangea une étreinte avec Jay alors que son cœur était toujours compressé dans sa poitrine et que ses larmes lui voilaient la vue.

« On se reverra Bill si tu veux, j'ai mis le numéro du foyer avec l'adresse, tu peux appeler et demander à me parler. » Confia Jay à l'oreille du petit.

« Merci. » Murmura Bill la voix enrouée.

Jay embrassa le petit brun sur la joue et pressa son épaule de façon à lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Bill marcha ensuite jusqu'à la voiture, sans un mot. Gordon et Anja n'essayèrent pas de parler non plus, ils étaient fautifs et le savaient.

[…]

Bill avait écrit une dizaine de fois à Tom. Bill avait attendu une dizaine de réponse. Rien n'était arrivé pour lui depuis des semaines. Le petit brun avait mal. Il en était sûr à présent : Tom le détestait.

Bill allait sur ses onze ans, il n'était plus un bébé comme il le disait souvent. Il avait comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose que Tom avait mal prit. Il savait que Tom lui en voulait même si après tout, il n'avait pas fait exprès de le laisser. Il croyait toujours à leur promesse. Il y croyait de tout son cœur. Bill était persuadé qu'il reverrait Tom.

Ce jour là, il était allongé sur son lit avec le téléphone sans fil dans les mains. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il était allé au foyer et il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Jay. Pour la première fois depuis trois mois, il appela le foyer et demanda à ce qu'on lui passe Jay.

« Allô ? » Dit l'éducateur.

« C'est Bill. »

« Hey bonhomme ! Comment tu vas ? » Demanda Jay.

« Tom ne m'a pas répondu, et je lui ai envoyé au moins dix lettres. Il me déteste. » Répondit Bill esquivant la question.

« Il te déteste pas, laisse lui le temps. » Expliqua Jay.

« Tu dis ça pour que je sois content, mais tu penses comme moi en fait. » Insista Bill convaincu.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Bill confia ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Jay qui l'écoutait et tentait de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ces petits avaient souffert, c'était dur de les faire croire en quelque chose puisque leur vie n'avait été que déceptions depuis leurs naissances.

Bill pleura beaucoup mais sa tête devint un peu plus légère après cela et lorsqu'il raccrocha après avoir remercié Jay, il s'endormit avec le téléphone à la main.

[…]

« Oui, oui bien sûr que nous acceptons, nous aurions dû faire cela bien avant. » Répondit Anja qui était au téléphone avec Jay.

« Très bien, donc vous serez officiellement la famille d'accueil relais de Tom après avoir signé les papiers que l'on va vous envoyer. Il suffira de les renvoyer dans l'enveloppe qu'on va vous fournir. » Expliqua l'éducateur.

« D'accord, nous le ferons. »

« Par contre, ne dîtes rien à Bill pour le moment. Il est déjà dans une attente insoutenable de revoir Tom. Vous n'êtes que la famille relais, il n'est pas sûr qu'un jour Tom atterrisse chez vous. »

« C'est entendu. » Approuva Anja.

« Au revoir. » Termina Jay.

« Oui, au revoir. »

Anja raccrocha. Ils avaient longuement réfléchis avec son mari à la proposition de Jay et n'avaient finalement pas mi longtemps à l'accepter. Il fallait une famille relais pour Tom au cas où sa famille d'accueil officielle ait un souci avec lui et naturellement Jay avait pensé à celle de Bill.

Cela faisait un an que Jay avait vu le petit brun pour la dernière fois, mais il l'avait régulièrement au téléphone. Bill avait continué d'écrire à Tom, sans obtenir aucune réponse. Il lui demandait des nouvelles, parlait un peu de lui, mais lui disait surtout combien il lui manquait.

A douze ans, Bill avait encore bien changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussés encore un peu plus, il avait laissé une mèche envahir ses yeux et se maquillait presque tous les jours malgré les moqueries à l'école qui n'étaient rien comparées à son mal de cœur permanent dû au manque de Tom. Il s'habillait avec des vêtements sombres et moulants faisant ressortir son corps presque trop mince.

Il n'avait pas demandé à voir Tom alors qu'il avait l'adresse tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse à ses lettres. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas le rejet de Tom en face à face. Il préférait simplement espérer qu'au moins, Tom lisait ses lettres.

[…]

Deux années étaient encore passées au cours desquelles Bill avait continué d'écrire à Tom même si le temps entre deux lettre s'était agrandit à chaque fois. Le brun perdait plus en plus l'espoir de recevoir un jour une lettre de Tom mais il continuait d'y croire, même un peu.

Il avait à présent quatorze ans, il avait encore changé physiquement révélant de plus en plus son androgynisme. Anja et Gordon le voyait aller un peu mieux mais ne se doutaient pas que Bill se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Malgré les années, le brun n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la chose qui pourrait le rendre plus heureux. C'était Tom et personne d'autre. Seulement Tom semblait l'avoir oublié, et surtout, il semblait le détester depuis toutes ces années. Six longues années.

Bill passait son temps sur internet lorsqu'il n'était pas au collège. L'année d'après, il devait entrer au lycée et ça l'effrayait un peu. Il écrivait des textes sur un blog où il ne se dévoilait pas trop pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas.

Un soir, alors qu'il naviguait sur le blog, Anja vint toquer à sa porte. Il la laissa entrer et attendit qu'elle lui parle. Il n'échangeait pas beaucoup de chose avec sa famille d'accueil, surtout depuis qu'il était arrivé trop tard au foyer, à cause d'eux.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, j'espère que tu le prendras bien après tout ce temps. » Commença Anja.

« Hmm. » Bougonna Bill se retournant.

« Depuis deux ans, nous sommes devenus la famille relais de Tom qui avait des difficultés à s'intégrer dans la sienne. Et cette famille ne réussit plus à s'occuper bien de lui, elle a réclamé notre aide. Tom est insupportable et il pose des problèmes, de gros problèmes. Je… »

« Attends, attends… » Coupa Bill. « T'es en train de me dire que Tom va venir. Ici. Dans cette maison ? » Continua-t-il alors que sa gorge se nouait.

« Oui. » Répondit Anja en hochant la tête.

« Mon Tom ? Mon Tom va venir ici ? » Ajouta Bill alors que son menton tremblait.

« Oui, c'est bien lui, mais s'il vient là, c'est parce qu'il a des problèmes avec sa famille d'accueil actuelle, il les rejette violemment et c'est de pire en pire avec l'adolescence. La relation qu'on a tous les deux c'est de la rigolade à côté. » Expliqua clairement la femme.

« D'accord…Je…Merde pourquoi je pleure ? » Bill essuya rageusement ses joues.

« Alors tu crois que tu vas pouvoir l'aider ? » Demanda Anja inquiète.

« Ca me fout la frousse de savoir que je vais le revoir, mais j'essayerai, s'il me déteste pas, ce qui m'étonnerait. Mais ça, j'y suis pour rien. » Déclara Bill le ton rempli d'amertume.

Anja soupira et hocha de nouveau la tête avant de sortir de la pièce n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter. Bill lâcha son ordinateur, ses pensées se confondaient trop et l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement. Il s'allongea sur son lit et un sourire prit place sur son visage au travers des larmes. Il l'avait toujours su au fond, qu'ils se reverraient.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sans famille – Chapitre 5 **

Bill était allongé sur son lit, il avait décroché la lettre de Tom reçue des années avant. Il l'avait relue tellement de fois, qu'à force, le papier s'était ramolli et froissé, les coins étaient cornés et la bordure déchirée par endroits. Le brun la contemplait, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de Tom. Il la relisait encore une fois alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller dangereusement. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il arrivait au moment où Tom lui avouait avoir envie de l'embrasser et être dur en pensant à lui.

Six ans après, Bill comprenait l'attirance qu'il avait pour Tom. Ses sentiments étaient confus à présent, mais il savait qu'il suffirait d'un simple regard de Tom pour que ses jambes fléchissent. Il essayait de ne pas oublier le visage de ce petit garçon blond qu'il avait connu au foyer. Il n'avait pas eu de photo de ce dernier et n'avait pas pu se faire une idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Tom après six ans. L'androgyne se doutait bien qu'il devait être encore plus beau et il se demandait s'il avait toujours ses dreads qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vues.

Bill raccrocha la lettre au dessus de son lit et s'assit contre ses oreillers. Il remonta ses jambes les serrant contre son torse, le menton posé sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, il était heureux mais aussi tellement effrayé à l'idée de revoir Tom après tant d'années. Six ans. C'était long pour un enfant. Et pourquoi diable, Tom n'avait-il pas répondu à toutes ses lettres ? Le brun ne put empêcher une légère larme de couler sur sa joue.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Bill. Il essuya sa joue et demanda à la personne d'entrer avant même que cette dernière ne se manifeste.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Gordon s'approchant du brun. « Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

« Ouais ca va. »

« Sûr ? » Insista l'homme cherchant le contact visuel avec l'androgyne.

« Je suis juste…nerveux. » Expliqua Bill.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu sais…Tom. » Fit comprendre le brun.

« J'espère que ça se passera bien, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ce soit le contraire, tu as dû lui manquer à lui aussi. » Rassura Gordon.

« Justement si, il y en a des raisons. Mais, c'est rien, je vais dormir un peu je pense. » Conclut Bill avant de se laisser glisser sur le lit.

« Okay, mais avant, je voulais juste te dire que justement, Tom doit arriver dans deux jours. Ca va aller ? » Demanda Gordon.

Le cœur de Bill rata un battement et il s'assit brusquement sur son lit, le regard figé et une main sur la poitrine. Deux jours, c'était si près.

« C'est…bientôt. » Souffla l'androgyne.

« Oui, alors prépare-toi à l'accueillir. C'est un jour de cours, mais exceptionnellement tu n'iras pas. »

« Il doit avoir changé. »

« Tout comme toi. » Confia Gordon dans un sourire.

Bill hocha la tête et se rallongea fébrilement sur le matelas. Gordon le laissa se reposer retournant à ses occupations du week-end.

[…]

Son maquillage était parfait, ses cheveux étaient parfaits, son ensemble de vêtements était parfait et pourtant Bill trouvait encore quelque chose à retoucher. Il avait tout fait pour être sûr d'être encore cette personne bizarre que Tom avait connue des années auparavant. Il voulait qu'il ne mette qu'une demi-seconde à le reconnaître, malgré le fait qu'il ait grandit.

Bill se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de la salle de bain. Ses mains étaient moites, son ventre se tordait et sa gorge se serrait toutes les vingt secondes. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il ne fit pas attention aux dernières marches des escaliers frôlant la chute. Il se rattrapa à la rampe de justesse et continua son chemin jusqu'au salon. Il s'assit prudemment dans le canapé et attendit.

« Bill, tu n'as rien mangé, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas au moins avaler une tranche de jambon ? » Insista Anja, Gordon était partit chercher Tom.

L'androgyne bougea légèrement sa tête négativement et s'enfonça plus loin dans le canapé, croisant ses bras devant sa poitrine. Ses jambes étaient remuantes, le stress s'accumulait et Bill se sentait nauséeux. Il fixait les aiguilles de l'horloge en face de lui qui semblaient avancer plus lentement que de nature. Bill était autant impatient que mort de trouille.

Une heure s'était écoulée, et visiblement, Gordon et Tom arriveraient avec du retard. Anja le lui confirma après un appel de son mari. Encore un petit quart d'heure et il découvrirait le nouveau visage de celui dont il espérait tant.

Une portière qui claque, une poignée qui s'abaisse et les roulettes d'une valise glissant sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Bill retient son souffle alors qu'automatiquement, son corps se relève, tremblant. Il s'avance dans le couloir les yeux fixés sur le sol et s'arrête lorsqu'il reconnaît l'odeur de Tom. Elle n'est plus tout à fait la même, elle a grandit elle aussi, mais il sait que c'est la sienne. Il entend son souffle aussi saccadé que le sien et relève enfin les yeux leur provocant un choc à tous les deux lorsque leur prunelles se croisent.

« On va vous laisser tous les deux. » Souffla Gordon s'éloignant dans la cuisine avec Anja.

Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas et continuèrent à se fixer, le souffle court, les muscles tendus par l'émotion. Bill sentait son coeur battre fort et ses yeux brûler alors qu'il découvrait le nouveau Tom, plus beau que jamais. Ses dreads avaient poussées et lui arrivaient à présent plus bas que les épaules, elles étaient attachées et retenues par une casquette et un bandeau. Tom avait délaissé lui aussi son look de petit garçon pour une apparence de rappeur. L'androgyne remarqua aussi un piercing au coin de sa bouche et son ventre se serra. Ces lèvres avaient-elles toujours le même goût six ans après ?

Les jambes de Bill tremblaient mais il trouva la force d'avancer un peu plus pour se rapprocher de Tom. Il s'attendait à ce que le dreadé avance aussi vers lui mais l'effet inverse se produisit. Tom recula vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, bloquée par cette dernière, et Bill put entendre quelques sanglots étouffés.

« T'approche pas, reste loin de moi. » Souffla Tom gardant son calme légendaire.

« J'en peux plus Tom...Six ans... » Pleura Bill s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du rappeur.

« Justement...Six ans. Tu m'as oublié pendant six ans. » Ajouta Tom laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Tom ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'as pas idée de... »

« Arrête...Montre-moi ma chambre, je veux pas te voir pour l'instant, j'ai pas choisit d'atterrir ici. » Lâcha le dreadé froidement écrasant le coeur de Bill.

« Je vois, j'avais raison, t'en a jamais eu rien à foutre de moi en fin de compte...Demande à Anja pour la chambre. » Cracha l'androgyne remontant à l'étage après avoir bousculé Tom d'un coup d'épaule.

Bill s'écroula sur son lit après avoir claqué violemment la porte faisant trembler les murs. Ses larmes et sa douleur détruisaient déjà son visage, et ses cheveux devenus longs se collaient à ses joues, alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête sous son oreiller. Il n'y croyait simplement pas, il voulait se réveiller, qu'on lui dise que Tom ne l'avait pas réellement envoyé sur les roses. Seulement les tiraillements dans sa gorge, ses sanglots et les noeuds se formant au creux de son estomac étaient bien réels. Bill se sentait anéanti. Six ans d'attente pour un résultat catastrophique. De l'espoir gardé pendant toutes ces années, détruit en quelques secondes.

Anja avait entendu le dialogue cinglant entre les deux garçons et revint dans le couloir une fois la tornade nommée Bill enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle parla à Tom avec toute la douceur possible et l'aida à monter sa valise à l'étage avant de lui montrer sa chambre. Le dreadé resta silencieux, et son coeur se serra violemment lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la chambre de l'androgyne dont il entendit les sanglots prononcés. Il avait fait mal à Bill, alors ça lui faisait mal aussi, mais l'ignorance du brun pendant presque six ans l'avait plus que blessé.

Il s'installa sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre neutre qu'il pourrait certainement décorer à sa guise même s'il n'avait qu'une envie : partir d'ici, quitte à retourner dans l'autre famille qu'il détestait au plus haut point.

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Tom fixa le mur en face de lui, assit au bout du lit, le dos droit et les yeux vides de sentiments. Mais un bruit sec le fit sursauter. Il semblait que cela venait de la chambre de Bill et l'image de ce dernier vint dans l'esprit du dreadé. Bill était devenu tellement beau, et Tom se souvint du choc que ça lui avait fait il y a seulement cinq minutes de revoir le seul véritable ami qu'il avait eu de toute sa vie.

La première chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de le serrer fort contre lui et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours aussi fort. Mais sa déception et la douleur du rejet de Bill pendant six ans avait resurgis et il n'avait pu retenir ses propos froids. Il ne savait pas comment agir après tant de temps. Ils avaient grandis tous les deux, ils avaient changés, Tom était perdu.

De l'autre côté du couloir, l'androgyne était tombé de son lit en se retournant et tremblait de façon pathétique sur le sol. Il était décoiffé et son maquillage était étalé sous ses yeux et sur ses joues. Il se releva et sortit de sa chambre voulant aller se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Tom ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à ce moment là et Bill s'arrêta. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, on pouvait capter le rythme de leurs respirations rapides. C'était presque de l'angoisse qui ressortait de leur échange visuel, ils avaient peur d'apprendre que le rejet était sincère de la part de l'autre. Ils voulaient toujours croire en cet amour inconditionnel qui les unissait encore six ans avant.

« C'est pas vrai. » Souffla Tom sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« Quoi ? » Cracha Bill entre deux sanglots.

« C'est pas vrai, j'en ai pas rien à foutre de toi. » Expliqua le dreadé refermant la porte de sa chambre et s'appuyant tout contre.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« C'est pas moi qui t'ait laissé y'a six ans. » Ajouta Tom défiant Bill du regard.

« J'ai pas choisi Tom. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté avec toi. Crois-moi. » Supplia l'androgyne comprenant que le dreadé lui en avait finalement toujours voulu d'être parti.

« Mais tu n'étais pas là. Six ans Bill, six putain d'années. J'étais tout seul, personne ne me parlait, j'étais le garçon anormal du foyer parce que je souris jamais. »

« Mais... » Tenta Bill avant que Tom ne le coupe.

« Et toi tu m'oubliais. » Sanglota ce dernier.

Bill en eût assez et se jeta sur Tom, l'écrasant contre la porte. Il le serra contre lui enroulant ses bras autour de lui alors que le dreadé tentait de le repousser sans violence.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, je t'ai jamais oublié, je pensais qu'à toi, je vis que pour toi... » Dit Bill la voix rauque dans le cou à présent mouillé de Tom.

« Arrête Bill... » Murmura le dreadé sentant lui aussi les larmes couler abondamment sur ses joues. « Arrête j'ai mal. »

« Où ça ? Je t'ai fait mal où ? » Répondit l'androgyne après s'être reculé un peu paniqué.

« J'ai mal au coeur, tu me fais mal, me touche pas encore, tu peux pas tout effacer comme ça. » Se plaignit le blond regardant le plafond pour éviter le regard blessé de Bill.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas mal moi ? » Se défendit l'androgyne essuyant ses joues avec rage. « On est dans la même merde Tom. »

« Sauf que moi j'ai attendu ta réponse, une nouvelle réponse. » Acheva le dreadé avant de s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre et de s'écrouler au sol, le dos appuyer contre le lit.

« Je t'ai pas oublié putain ! » Hurla Bill frappant la porte de son poing. « Tu comprends rien, t'es toujours aussi borné hein ! »

Un sourire léger et triste ne put s'empêcher de passer sur les lèvres de l'androgyne après sa dernière réplique. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, Tom avait toujours été têtu, il n'avait pas changé. Bill savait qu'il devrait faire ses preuves même si au fond il n'avait rien fait pour blesser la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais eu ses lettres, quelqu'un s'était mit entre eux et les avait fait s'éloigner.

Le brun alla finalement dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'un peu d'eau fraîche. Il se regarda dans le miroir, son maquillage avait coulé et ses joues étaient rouges. Il soupira sentant son coeur se serrer un peu plus et sortit de la pièce le pas lourd. Il alla retrouver Anja et Gordon dans la cuisine.

« Bill...Ca s'est mieux passé après ? » Demanda Anja.

« Non, il me hait, il veut plus me voir. Mais je l'aime putain... » Répondit Bill la voix cassée par les sanglots qui revenaient au galop.

Anja s'avança vers ce garçon qu'elle accueillait chez elle et le prit dans ses bras. Bill fut surprit mais n'hésita pas à la serrer en retour, il pleura contre elle, il était aussi grand qu'elle.

« Je l'aime tellement... » Ajouta Bill alors que Gordon passait une main sur les cheveux brun.

« Calme-toi Bill. Je suis sûre que vous arriverez à vous reparler comme avant. Il n'a pas pu t'oublier. » Chuchota Anja frottant le dos de l'androgyne.

« Alors pourquoi il m'a rejeté comme ça ? » Insista ce dernier crispant ses doigts dans le dos qu'il enserrait.

« Je ne sais pas. Laisse-lui du temps. Tu sais, je me souviens quand on est venu te chercher, il ne voulait pas que tu partes, je me suis sentie un peu coupable de vous séparer même si au fond on n'avait pas choisit, on nous a dit que tu devais être accueillit, j'aurais dû demander s'il était possible de prendre Tom aussi...Je suis désolée Bill, je pensais pas que tu en aurais autant souffert. Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu oublierais, c'est pour ça qu'on t'emmenais pas le voir, parce qu'on pensait que c'était un caprice. Je m'en veux tellement maintenant. » Expliqua Anja la gorge serrée.

« Ca m'a détruit...Je sais rien de moi, les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de ma vraie famille sont vagues. Les seules choses dont je me souviens vraiment se sont passées avec Tom. » Ajouta Bill avant de se reculer et de s'asseoir sur la première chaise. « Il est ma raison de vivre. Il l'a toujours été. » Murmura-t-il baissant les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes posées sur ses genoux.

« Ca va aller ? » Questionna Gordon.

« Je verrai bien. » Souffla Bill relevant la tête. « Anja ? »

L'interpellée le regarda lui intimant de continuer.

« Merci de...Tu sais, tu m'as prise dans tes bras. Tu l'avais jamais vraiment fait. Je... »

« C'est bon Bill...On n'a jamais espéré obtenir un semblant d'affection de ta part, on n'est même pas tes parents d'adoption tu sais. On ne te force à rien mais si tu cherches du réconfort, on est là. » Répondit Anja tristement caressant la joue du brun qui se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Mine de rien elle s'y était attachée à ce gamin.

Lorsque Bill arriva dans sa chambre ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler mais ses joues étaient toujours humides. Il avança dans la pièce les yeux rivés sur le sol et s'assit à son bureau regardant par la fenêtre.

« Tu l'as gardée. » Fit une voix derrière lui.

Bill fit volt-face et trouva Tom assit sur son lit, la lettre écrite de ses mains il y a des années dans les mains. Il s'avança, et par réflexe, retira le papier des mains du dreadé.

« Pas besoin de m'empêcher de la voir, c'est pas comme si je l'avais pas écrite. » Ajouta Tom. « Pourquoi tu m'as jamais répondu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je t'ai envoyé des tonnes de lettres après celle-là Tom et j'ai pleuré de n'avoir jamais eu d'autre réponse. » Murmura Bill serrant la lettre abîmée d'avoir été trop relue contre son torse.

« Tu mens. » Lâcha le dreadé. « Tu mens, j'ai rien eu du tout. »

« Pourquoi je mentirai ? » Répliqua Bill le regard vide.

« J'ai jamais rien eu... » Souffla Tom. « Putain. Putain ! Bande de...Je les déteste ! Je te déteste d'être parti. Je hais ce monde de merde. » Ajouta ce dernier haussant le ton avant de claquer la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter en trombe.

« J'AI PAS VOULU TOUT CA ! » Hurla Bill la voix cassée fixant la porte close.

Le brun sentit son ventre se tordre, il avait envie de vomir. Il raccrocha la lettre au dessus de son lit après l'avoir relue et se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre le lit, puis il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire depuis sa naissance, pleurer. Il se sentait misérable et faible, pourtant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tom était revenu et son coeur était dans un état encore plus lamentable. Tom était là et il ne pouvait pas l'aimer comme il le voulait.

[...]

Anja venait d'appeler Bill pour manger. Il devait aller chercher Tom pour qu'il se joigne à eux, alors il se leva du sol duquel il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures le regard fixé en face de lui, puis il sortit de sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte en face de la sienne et attendit quelque secondes que Tom l'autorise à entrer, mais aucun signal ne lui parvint. Il re-frappa et accompagna son geste d'un petit « Tom ? » murmuré. Toujours aucune réponse alors Bill ouvrit la porte légèrement et passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qu'il vit lui transperça le coeur.

Tom était allongé en étoile sur le lit et se vidait de ses larmes en silence. Une bouteille d'alcool vidée des trois quarts de son contenu, sortie dont ne sait où, était serrée par la main du dreadé qui semblait être prit dans un bad-trip.

« Tom putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec de la vodka ? Donne-moi ça. » Dit Bill horrifié en essayant de retirer la bouteille presque vide de l'emprise du blond.

« Lâche-ça... » Souffla Tom la voix chevrotante ne remarquant qu'à peine la présence de Bill.

« Tom... » Murmura l'androgyne s'asseyant sur le lit faisant bouger le matelas.

Tom tourna la tête vers le brun et ses yeux flous lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait de Bill. Il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Sa tête semblait se prendre des coups de marteau répétitifs. Il lâcha la bouteille qui s'échoua sur le parquet et s'approcha du brun lentement. Tom posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Bill et la caressa maladroitement.

« Bill...Mon Bill...Tu es tellement beau...Tu... » Commença le dreadé se serrant tout à coup contre le brun et plongeant son nez dans le cou de celui-ci. « Tu sens bon... » Souffla-t-il encore entre deux sanglots.

« Arrête Tom... » Suffoqua Bill alors que son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine. « Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça...Je suis normal. C'est toi qui me rend pas normal...Tu... » Les paroles de Tom étaient dénuées de sens. « Tu...Bill... » Pleura-t-il passant ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun qui frissonna.

« Tom... » Supplia Bill tentant de repousser le dreadé sans grande conviction.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Je ressemble plus a rien sans toi. » Tom tremblait dans les bras de Bill et son souffle se saccadait alors qu'il crispait ses doigts sur la peau de l'androgyne.

« Je voulais pas partir Tom...Mais on est rien, tu te souviens ? » Dit Bill à l'oreille du dreadé presque comme un secret.

« Tu m'as laissé. Et moi je pensais qu'à toi. Tout le temps Bill. Tu sais mes rêves...Toi...Toujours. » Ajouta Tom essayant de faire des phrases correctes et compréhensibles alors que ses larmes coulaient contre la peau du brun.

« Je sais...Putain comme je le sais... » Sanglota l'androgyne qui se retrouva assit contre la tête de lit, Tom sur lui, les jambes de ce dernier enroulées autour de sa taille.

« Me laisse plus...Me laisse plus...Ressens-moi... » Souffla Tom dont l'haleine empestait l'alcool dans le cou de Bill.

« Oui, je te serre, tu sens ? »

« Non, ressens-moi là. » Chuchota le dreadé comme il put appuyant une de ses mains entre ses jambes. « Comme la lettre... »

Bill sentit ses entrailles se serrer alors qu'il comprenait ce que voulait dire Tom. Il releva le visage du dreadé entre ses paumes et le fixa dans les yeux. Leurs prunelles brouillées par les larmes échangeaient leur mal. Bill essuya alors les joues de Tom puis baissa les yeux vers la main du dreadé qui se touchait à travers son pantalon.

« Je suis dur pour toi...Et puis...Putain. Tu es devenu si beau... » Réalisa Tom avant de rapprocher son bas-ventre de celui de Bill pour s'y frotter doucement.

« Tu es bourré Tom...Arrête ça...Tu vas regretter. » Pria l'androgyne qui se rendait compte de la situation pathétique.

« Bill...Touche-moi. » Demanda Tom haletant l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

« Tu peux pas faire de moi ce que tu veux Tom. Je comprends plus rien... »

Bill pleura plus fort et repoussa Tom qui se recroquevilla sur son lit. L'androgyne le regarda, le souffle haché par le désir qu'il ressentait malgré tout pour le dreadé, puis descendit du lit. Il sortit dans le couloir le coeur serré alors qu'il se forçait à laisser Tom pleurer, seul. Anja arrivait justement pour leur demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Lorsqu'elle vit les larmes sur les joues de Bill, elle ne posa pas de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu veux toujours manger avec nous ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« Non, je sais pas...Je...Je crois que je dois dormir, je n'ai pas faim. » Répondit-il le ton monotone et triste.

« Et Tom ? »

« Il dort maintenant, il ne veut pas manger non plus. » Confia-t-il voulant éviter à Tom de se faire tuer dès le premier jour pour cause d'ébriété.

Anja se retira et Bill s'allongea tout habillé sur son lit. Il s'endormit difficilement et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir de sa chambre s'ouvrir vers deux heures du matin.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Tom s'avança à pas de velours vers le lit de Bill en retenant sa respiration comme il le pouvait. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal alors qu'il commençait à dé-saouler lentement. Il avait quelques vertiges dès qu'il bougeait un peu trop le crâne sur le côté et dû s'asseoir près de la table de chevet. Bill remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas.

Le dreadé leva les yeux vers le visage de celui qu'il avait tellement aimé étant petit et sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue des sillons laissés par le maquillage sur les joues du brun. Il l'avait fait pleurer, il avait fait du mal à Bill alors qu'il savait que ce dernier n'était pour rien dans sa situation. La rancoeur était bien présente même s'il aurait voulu l'éjecter, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Tom glissa ses fesses sur le sol pour se rapprocher le plus possible du lit et posa sa tête sur ses bras, eux même croisés sur le matelas. Il fixa le visage endormit mais crispé de l'androgyne. Tom le trouva d'abord changé, puis finalement s'avoua qu'il le trouvait toujours aussi beau, sinon plus. Un nouveau pincement le prit au niveau du coeur et il eut envie de pleurer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si entreprenant avec Bill quelques heures auparavant. Il avait peur de l'avoir dégoûté ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Mais dès l'instant où il avait vu l'androgyne, son coeur avait loupé un battement et il savait qu'il était fichu, contraint à retomber dans sa dépendance à l'autre.

Le dreadé soupira un peu trop bruyamment et Bill se retourna dans son lit lui tournant le dos. Tom se releva et après avoir retiré mécaniquement ses chaussures, il se coucha aux côtés de l'androgyne. Il se rapprocha centimètre par centimètre du corps chaud du brun, et lorsque ses jambes touchèrent celles de Bill, il colla timidement son torse au dos de ce dernier et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux longs et bruns. Le coeur de Tom battait la chamade et s'il n'avait pas été trop fier, il se serait mit à pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Sa tête tournait encore mais les sensations qu'il ressentait rappelait à Tom combien Bill lui avait manqué, combien leurs étreintes lui avait manqué. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit, épuisé, et entoura l'androgyne de ses bras pendant son sommeil, le serrant contre lui.

**[…]**

**« Salut. »** Fit une voix froide à Tom qui ouvrait les yeux.

Bill était assit contre un des murs de la chambre emmitouflé dans un grand plaid. Il attendait là depuis plus d'une heure que Tom se réveille alors qu'il avait supplié Anja de le laisser sécher une deuxième journée de cours, c'est à dire le vendredi pour avoir un long week-end pendant lequel il pourrait réapprendre à vivre avec Tom.

Le dreadé sentit son mal de crâne toujours bien présent et referma fortement les yeux durant quelques secondes. Bill avait la gorge serrée, il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il avait simplement constaté la présence de Tom contre son corps à son réveil et avait préféré sortir du lit.

**« Pourquoi t'as fait tout ça ? »** Demanda rapidement Bill. **« J'ai besoin de savoir si au moins tu te souviens de ce que tu as voulu faire hier ? »** Ajouta-t-il les joues se réchauffant imperceptiblement.

**« Désolé. Je voulais pas te brusquer, ni même faire ça tout court. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »** Avoua piteusement le dreadé.

**« Donc tu t'en souviens... »** Souffla Bill, rassuré de ne pas avoir à tout expliquer.

Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le regard baissé. Bill soupira et ne put s'empêcher de questionner encore le blond.

**« Et pourquoi tu es venu cette nuit ? Pourquoi tu m'imposes tous ces contacts alors qu'au fond tu me hais ? Ca fait mal Tom. » **

**« Pose pas trop de questions. Je sais pas, je suis autant perdu que toi. J'étais bourré hier, et même si je me souviens, je sais que j'aurais pas dû faire tout ça. Je... »** Tom fut coupé par Bill.

**« Tu as des problèmes avec l'alcool ? »** Demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

**« Ca, c'est pas tes affaires. »** Cracha le dreadé, prit dans sa faiblesse avant de sortir précipitamment de la chambre, ses baskets à la main. Bill se leva et balança le plaid sur le lit.

**« Merde ! »** Lança-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Tom s'était braqué et Bill n'avait pas voulu ça. Il souhaitait juste comprendre pourquoi il ne reconnaissait plus en Tom ce petit garçon qu'il avait connu six ans avant. Le dreadé lui faisait presque peur par ses attitudes changeantes, son visible attrait pour la bouteille et ses pulsions sexuelles. En demandant à Tom s'il avait des problèmes avec l'alcool, ça n'était pas pour l'enfoncer d'avantage mais seulement savoir et essayer de l'aider par la suite. Evidemment, le blond l'avait mal prit et Bill s'en mordait les doigts, il aurait dû attendre.

Le brun ouvrit son armoire et en sortit des vêtements propres. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, jetant un oeil à la porte de Tom en passant dans le couloir et laissa l'eau couler quelques secondes le temps qu'elle chauffe. Il entra dans la cabine transparente et laissa le liquide délasser ses muscles.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de se détendre et de se laver corps et cheveux, il se sécha rapidement et s'habilla gardant une serviette enroulée dans ses cheveux. Il retira les restes de maquillage sur son visage et retourna vers sa chambre. En passant devant la chambre du dreadé, il put entendre quelqu'un jouer et chanter de la guitare. Encore quelque chose qu'il ignorait du nouveau Tom.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et écouta celui qui le rendait si étrange chanter « Always love » de Nada Surf. Sa gorge se serra et il hésita à entrer lorsque la musique s'arrêta et que la voix de Tom s'enfonça dans un sanglot. Bill n'eut pas la force d'affronter un nouveau rejet et entra dans sa chambre essayant d'occulter le mal-être du dreadé. Il retira la serviette de ses cheveux et les démêla lentement, le regard vide.

**[…]**

Bill descendit après avoir toqué à la porte de Tom pour que celui-ci descende manger. Il s'installa avec Anja et Gordon et tous ensemble ils attendirent le dernier hôte. Anja laissa sa casserole sur le feu et appela Tom une deuxième fois du bas des escaliers. Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

**« Bill, tu l'as bien prévenu ? »** Demanda la femme.

**« Oui. »**

**« Tu peux aller jeter un oeil quand même ? »** Ajouta Anja.

Bill hocha la tête et remonta à l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Tom et après avoir frappé une fois, il entra et trouva une pièce vide de vie humaine. Le dreadé était sortit et personne n'y avait fait attention. L'androgyne prit peur et se mit à respirer rapidement, il s'en voulait de ne pas être allé lui parler lorsqu'il l'avait entendu pleurer deux heures plus tôt. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Tom ? Bill en crèverait.

Le brun descendit les marches deux à deux et c'est tout affolé qu'il annonça que Tom n'était plus dans sa chambre. Sans attendre de réponse il courut dans toute la maison appelant le dreadé mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il retourna dans l'entrée et prit les clefs sur le meuble pour ouvrir la porte. Il sortit dans la rue laissant le portail ouvert et courut dans la rue en hurlant le prénom de Tom. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre une autre fois qu'il ne sentait même plus les larmes couler sur ses joues et les sanglots lui déchirer la gorge.

Essoufflé, fatigué et abattu, Bill s'arrêta au bout de la longue rue. Il fit demi-tour et marcha en trainant les pieds jusque chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du portail il releva la tête qu'il avait gardée baissée et distingua la silhouette de Tom au bout de l'allée, assise sur les deux marches du perron devant la maison à dix mètres de lui. Il entra et referma le portillon derrière lui avant d'essuyer ses larmes et de s'avancer vers le dreadé rapidement.

**« T'étais où putain ? Tu m'as fait peur pauvre con ! »** Pleura encore Bill rassuré.

**« Dans le jardin. »** Répondit simplement le dreadé.

**« Et tu m'as pas entendu t'appeler ? »** Riposta le brun.

**« Non, j'avais de la musique à fond dans les oreilles. »** Se défendit Tom.

Bill s'assit près du dreadé et ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou.

**« J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfuit. »** Souffla l'androgyne.

Tom repoussa doucement ce dernier et serra ses mains sur son pantalon trop large. Il releva les yeux vers Bill.

**« J'y ai pensé...à m'enfuir. Mais j'ai pas pu le faire, je suis trop lâche pour ça. »** Avoua Tom.

**« Tu n'es pas lâche, dis pas ça. »** Répliqua le brun fixant son regard embrumé dans celui du dreadé.

**« J'ai pas su faire rester y'a six ans, j'ai pas su m'interposer, je t'ai laissé partir. Et maintenant... »**

**« Tu n'y étais pour rien, tu ne pouvais rien faire ! »** S'imposa Bill.

**« Je suis une loque et je sais même pas comment j'ai survécu pendant tout ce temps sans toi...Putain ! »** Jura le dreadé.

Tom ne laissa pas le temps à Bill de répondre et remonta dans sa chambre en courant passant devant le couple qui l'accueillait et qui se sentait impuissant. Le dreadé se sentait faible et venait de l'avouer piteusement même si Bill le savait déjà puisqu'il ressentait la même chose. Il avait beau avoir été accueillit avant en famille, il n'avait pas bien vécu la séparation avec Tom. Il avait sentit passer les six années une à une.

Bill renifla et essuya ses yeux, il en avait assez de pleurer mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Tout remontait à la surface depuis la veille et il n'arrivait plus à retenir sa tristesse, il n'arrivait plus à cacher tout ça. Il rentra et ferma la porte, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa famille d'accueil et il monta les escaliers, il arrivait même à oublier qu'il avait faim depuis cette nuit tellement tout lui faisait mal.

Bill s'arrêta devant la chambre de Tom dont la porte était entre-ouverte. Il entra doucement et s'assit sur le lit. Le dreadé était de l'autre côté et lui tournait le dos alors qu'une mélodie vomissait toute la tristesse possible. Tom ne s'arrêta pas de jouer ignorant Bill jusqu'à la fin de la musique qu'il s'appliquait à jouer. Alors que la dernière note raisonnait encore, Tom soupira et s'affaissa un peu plus sur la caisse de sa guitare.

**« Ca fait longtemps que tu en joues ? »** Chuchota Bill ne voulant rien briser.

**« Un peu plus d'un an. J'ai trouvé la guitare dans la cave de mon autre famille d'accueil. »** Expliqua Tom sans se retourner, ses doigts caressant le bois de l'instrument abîmé par endroit.

**« Tu es doué. » **

**« Merci. »** Souffla Tom reposant la guitare debout le long du mur.

**« Tom... »** Appela Bill faiblement.

Le dreadé se retourna et attendit que l'androgyne pose sa question.

**« On n'en parlait pas quand on était petits mais...Tu te souviens de tes parents toi ? »**

**« Je veux toujours pas en parler. » **Lâcha Tom tournant de nouveau le dos à Bill.

**« Désolé...Mais, je voudrais te dire moi ce dont je me souviens. Je l'ai jamais dit à personne et j'ai jamais osé demander à Anja si elle savait. »**

**« Va lui demander alors moi je veux pas savoir. »** Répondit Tom froidement blessant l'androgyne.

**« Je t'ai fait quoi bordel ?! J'ai attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, te retrouver. Et toi...Toi... »** Hurla Bill se levant pour se mettre devant le blond. **« Regarde-moi ! »** Exigea Bill relevant le menton de Tom qui le rabaissa aussitôt. **« Et toi...Un coup du me jettes, un coup tu veux me baiser ! »** Termina le brun furieux et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

Tom se leva et poussa Bill contre le mur avant de le gifler. L'androgyne fut abasourdit et ne put rien dire, il laissa le dreadé répondre.

**« J'ai jamais eu envie de te baiser ! Tu dis des conneries ! »** Cria Tom hors de lui.

**« Ah oui ? Et hier soir c'était quoi pour toi ? »** Répliqua Bill.

**« J'ai pas essayé de te baiser et... »**

**« Tu voulais que je te branle Tom, c'est pareil pour moi ! Si je l'avais fait, on serait allés jusqu'où ? »** Rappela l'androgyne.

**« On aurait pas baisé Bill...Tu comprends pas... »** Se désola Tom.

**« Mais dis-moi ! Arrête de laisser tes phrases en suspend, ça me tue. »** Insista Bill.

**« Jamais je te baiserais. Oui j'ai eu envie de toi et ça date pas d'aujourd'hui, quand on était gamin déjà, t'as qu'à relire la lettre accrochée au dessus de ton lit. Mais je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie ! »** Dévoila le dreadé, il se mettait à nu.

**« Tu me le montres pas ! »** Cria encore Bill dont le coeur se serrait aux déclarations de Tom.

**« Parce que t'aurais mieux réagit si je t'avais demandé directement de faire l'amour avec moi ? »** Envoya le dreadé stoppant toute discussion.

Dans la pièce, seuls leurs souffles raisonnaient bruyamment. La fureur mêlée à l'amour explosait l'atmosphère tendue et Tom aurait voulu disparaître. Il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup et priait pour qu'il le laisse s'en sortir avant de la refermer. Le dreadé détourna le regard et sortit de la pièce.

**« Tom attends ! »** S'écria Bill essayant de le retenir.

**« Nan c'est bon, laisse-moi. »** Murmura Tom avant de d'éjecter la main de l'androgyne qui tentait de l'agripper.

**« On est trop jeune pour ça de toute façon, on fait pas l'amour à quatorze ans... »** Dit Bill pour lui même, debout face à la porte de la salle de bain qui venait de se refermer sur Tom ne sachant pas que le dreadé avait tout entendu.

La porte se rouvrit brusquement et le dreadé fixa Bill dans les yeux lui lâchant une dernière réplique.

**« Moi je suis près à faire l'amour avec toi, peut importe nos âges. Peut être que tu ne m'adores pas comme je t'adore mais moi je suis sûr de ce que je ressens depuis tant de temps, encore plus depuis que je t'ai revu Bill. J'ai juste l'impression que c'est toi qui ne ressens plus pareil, je veux pas de ton amitié, je veux ton coeur tout entier. ****Je joue plus Bill. En six ans j'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi.** **Quand tu auras comprit ça, tu auras tout comprit. »**

La salle de bain fut close une nouvelle fois et Bill resta planté dans le couloir pendant plusieurs minutes. Son cerveau essayait de lui faire assimiler la déclaration de Tom et il avait du mal à admettre les paroles du dreadé. Tout lui tombait dessus comme ça, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il alla dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit. Son ventre gargouilla lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps et il descendit tel un zombie dans la cuisine où Anja et Gordon déjeunaient en silence.

**« Je lui apporterai à manger plus tard. »** Murmura Bill les yeux encore rougis.

**« Il était simplement dans le jardin. »** Dit Anja.

**« Je sais...N'en parlons plus ok ? »** Répondit l'androgyne.

**« Je suis désolée Bill... »**

Bill hocha la tête et mangea un peu de son assiette, au moins de quoi couper la sensation de faim pendant quelques heures. Il bu un verre d'eau et monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer et essayer de réfléchir à sa situation, à ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qu'il s'attendait à trouver vide, il distingua un corps enroulé dans les couvertures. Il s'approcha et ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène absolument attendrissante. Tom dormait dans son lit, le nez plongé dans les draps. Bill hésita mais se coucha finalement à ses côtés, comme lui l'avait fait la nuit d'avant. Il ne se colla pas à Tom mais resta sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Bill se tourna dans le lit et prit une dread blonde entre ses doigts. Il faisait face au dos de Tom et ne remarqua pas que ce dernier s'était réveillé. Le dreadé bougea une de ses jambes et l'androgyne lâcha immédiatement les cheveux emmêlés qu'il triturait.

**« Tu peux continuer si tu veux... »** Murmura Tom.

**« Oh...Je t'ai réveillé, pardon. »**

Le dreadé se retourna pour faire face à Bill et posa une de ses mains sur la joue fraîche du brun.

**« C'est à moi de te demander pardon. Je suis désolé de t'imposer mes humeurs mais je sais pas encore comment me comporter. Je suis perdu Bill. J'ai peur que tout recommence, que je doive partir, ou que tu doives partir, qu'on soit encore séparé. J'ai peur de m'accrocher encore à toi, même si au fond c'est sûrement déjà trop tard. » **Expliqua Tom.

**« Moi aussi... » **Souffla l'androgyne.

**« Tu es beau. Sans tout ton maquillage j'ai l'impression de retrouver le Bill d'il y a six ans. »**

Bill rougit et regarda autre chose que le visage de Tom. Il se sentait confus et en même temps son coeur martelait sa poitrine à chaque déclaration du dreadé. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher encore de Tom était qu'il avait peur que ce dernier change une nouvelle fois d'avis.

**« Ma mère...Ma mère me battait. »** Lâcha le dreadé.

**« Pourquoi ? Tu faisais rien de mal ? »** Bill était horrifié par cette révélation.

**« Non, j'étais petit, mais jusqu'à mon arrivée au foyer, ma mère me battait chaque jour. J'ai faillit mourir. »**

**« Et ton père ? Il a rien fait ? »** Demanda le brun.

**« J'ai pas de père, je l'ai jamais connu, il s'est barré après avoir baisé ma mère. »** Déclara Tom tristement.

**« Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais pas en parler. Désolé...»**

**« Et toi ? »** Demanda Tom ignorant ce que Bill venait de lui dire.

**« Comme je te disais tout à l'heure, j'ai pas trop de souvenirs. Enfin, je me souviens de qui est mon père, moi c'est ma mère que je connais pas. Je me souviens du visage de mon père, je me souviens qu'il m'emmenait dans des endroits très glauques mais c'est tout. C'est pour ça que je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a fait pour que je me retrouve en foyer. » **Expliqua l'androgyne.

Tom ne répondit rien au récit de Bill et se contenta de le regarder. Ses entrailles se serraient à chaque fois que le brun parlait, à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Le dreadé souffrait de son attachement pour cet être qui l'avait quitté malgré lui six ans plus tôt. Pourtant Tom lui en voulait toujours, quelque chose au fond de lui restait bloqué. Il s'en voulait à lui même pour ne pas avoir essayé de le retenir, mais il en voulait à Bill de n'avoir rien fait non plus.

**« On n'est rien... » **Souffla le blond.

**« Tu te souviens. »** Murmura Bill en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

**« Je me souviens de tout tu sais, j'ai rien oublié. »** Dit tristement Tom.

**« Tu te souviens de ça alors... »**

Bill accompagna sa phrase d'un geste qui fit remonter un des souvenirs les plus douloureux à la surface. Il posa ses mains sur le coeur et le ventre de Tom leur rappelant les baisers qu'ils échangeaient et qui leur réchauffaient ces deux parties du corps. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le dreadé sentit son ventre se serrer et il ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

« Arrête ! » Fit-il en repoussant Bill qui tomba du lit.

Tom descendit du lit, son corps tremblait et son visage était crispé de douleur. Bill se releva en frottant son dos, il avait le regard baissé vers le sol et essayait de retenir ses larmes. Le dreadé souffla plusieurs fois fortement et sortit de la chambre de Bill. L'androgyne entendit une porte claquer : Tom s'était encore enfermé, Tom avait encore fuit, Tom avait encore tout cassé.

Pourtant Bill essayait, il voulait vraiment rattraper le temps perdu. Avec son geste, il avait seulement voulu lui montrer combien il aurait voulu reprendre là où ils en étaient restés. Et il ne comprenait pas. Tom lui avait fait comprendre qu'il l'aimait toujours, sinon plus, et pourtant il le rejetait. Bill voulait juste disparaître et cacher les larmes qui détruisaient une nouvelle fois sa peau blanche de gamin de quatorze ans.

L'androgyne sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Il prit un plateau et y disposa quelques denrées. Il remonta et déposa le tout devant la porte de Tom. Il toqua à la porte et murmura simplement quelques mots.

**« Il faut que tu manges Tom. Je te laisse un plateau juste là. Je... »** Souffla Bill. **« Non rien... »** Continua-t-il. **« Enfin...Si...Tu sais...Je t'adore aussi. »** Termina enfin l'androgyne entre deux reniflements.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se trouva stupide de ne pas oser dire clairement à Tom qu'il l'aimait encore lui aussi. Ils se le disaient quand ils étaient plus petits, mais à ce moment là, ça ne voulait plus sortir. Il se coucha et dormit le reste de l'après-midi attendant un nouvel assaut du dreadé qui le rendait si vulnérable. Avant de s'endormir, il avait simplement repensé au goût que les lèvres de Tom avaient. Il rêva qu'il les embrassait autant qu'il le voulait. Il rêva à ce que Tom s'acharnait à lui retirer alors qu'au fond il le voulait lui aussi.

Tom avait peur. Tom avait peur de Bill. Tom avait peur de l'absence. Tom ne voulait plus avancer. Tom ne voulait pas répéter le passé. Peut être que c'est parce qu'il avait trop aimé Bill qu'on le lui avait retiré. Alors il s'empêchait de céder à ses envies. Il somnola sur son lit, sa guitare entre les bras et ne mangea rien. Son ventre était vide depuis plus d'un jour et pourtant il ne se sentait pas la force d'avaler quoique ce soit. Affaiblit, il s'endormit lui aussi, sa main grattant accidentellement les cordes de son instrument alors qu'elle retombait sur le lit.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Musique

_« And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest. »_

Bill se réveilla, il n'avait pas rêvé cette voix. Il la reconnaissait, la voix cassée de Tom, la voix imbibée d'alcool de Tom. Il se leva rapidement et sortit dans le couloir en panique habillé d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt. Il croisa Anja qui s'était levée elle aussi.

**« Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait. »** Supplia l'androgyne et Anja resta dans le couloir sans rien dire.

Bill entra dans la chambre de Tom et le trouva une nouvelle fois complètement ivre sur le lit, la guitare entre ses jambes serrée contre lui, et plusieurs bouteilles de bière vides sur le sol.

**« Pourquoi j'ai pas viré tout l'alcool existant de cette maison. »** Pensa le jeune brun s'insultant de tous les noms.

Il avait eut des doutes concernant l'attirance que le dreadé avait pour la boisson et il se maudissait de ne pas avoir essayé d'empêcher Tom de se bourrer la gueule une nouvelle fois. Bill s'approcha du lit alors que Tom continuait de chanter cette chanson si triste. Il ne connaissait visiblement que le refrain par coeur mais cela suffisait à l'androgyne pour laisser son coeur flancher.

_« And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_I know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger. »_

Bill retira la guitare des bras du dreadé qui ouvrit les yeux et voulut la récupérer. L'androgyne insista en tirant un peu plus fort, et finalement Tom se laissa faire. Bill put distinguer des larmes sur les joues de ce garçon qu'il aimait tant et qu'il trouvait de plus en plus magnifique. Il monta sur le lit et s'allongea près du dreadé. Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la caressa. Bill roula sur le torse de Tom qui se soulevait à cause de ses sanglots et plongea malgré lui son nez dans le cou de son ami.

**« Je veux pas...Que tu me vois comme ça. »** Balbutia Tom qui était pleinement conscient de la situation, il n'avait pas assez bu pour ne plus être maître de lui même.

**« Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu veux pour le moment, je sais que tu as besoin de moi. »** Murmura Bill serrant les doigts de Tom plus fort entre les siens.

**« C'est trop tard. »** Souffla le dreadé dont la tête ne pouvait rester sans mouvement.

**« Non, tu mens. »** Dit l'androgyne sèchement faisant sangloter Tom.

Bill se releva et s'assit en tailleurs sur les draps tournant le dos à son ami. Il se plia en deux alors que son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal. L'amour lui faisait mal. Il ressentait quelque chose d'incommensurable pour Tom et n'arrivait pas à calmer les déchirements dans son corps.

Tom s'assit tant bien que mal derrière le brun et se pencha vers lui l'entourant de ses bras au niveau du ventre comme il le put. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et emplissaient Bill d'une chaleur horrible. Ses longues jambes nues se couvraient de chair de poule.

**« Ca fait mal Tom. »** Murmura l'androgyne alors que des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

**« Je te fais pas mal là. »** Se défendit le dreadé en s'accrochant plus fort à Bill.

**« Ca fait mal de t'aimer abruti ! »**

Bill craquait. Il n'en pouvait plus de garder tout cela au fond de lui. Tom ne comprit pas totalement la portée des mots de l'androgyne tout de suite. La certaine quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée l'empêchait d'assimiler les informations rapidement.

**« Oh... »** Hoqueta simplement ce dernier.

**« J'ai chaud à cause de toi, je tremble à cause de toi. Je sais plus quoi faire. On peut pas juste s'aimer et oublier ces six années ? »** Expliqua Bill en se laissant aller contre Tom qui l'embrassait à présent dans le cou.

Le parfum de Tom mêlé aux effluves d'alcool rendait l'androgyne complètement fou. Il aurait souhaité que le dreadé ne soit pas ivre, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait se retrouver coller au corps chaud et tremblant derrière lui. Ca faisait tordre son ventre et durcir son bas-ventre. Les lèvres de Tom goûtaient sa peau blanche, son souffle caressait sa clavicule et le faisait frissonner. Bill ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Tom se mit à appuyer ses doigts sur le ventre de l'androgyne qui avait délié ses propres bras pour s'appuyer sur ses mains un peu en arrière. Bill se collait le plus qu'il pouvait à Tom, et ce dernier passa ses doigts sous le t-shirt déjà un peu relevé du brun qui se crispa d'abord, puis se tortilla presque imperceptiblement.

**« Tu es ivres Tom... »** Souffla l'androgyne dont la tête voulait tout arrêter, mais dont le coeur semblait en réclamer plus.

**« Pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce que je fais, je n'oublierai pas tu sais. »** Rassura le dreadé avant de lécher le cou de Bill qui gémit de surprise et de contentement. **« Tu es tellement magnifique Bill, je l'ai toujours pensé tu sais. Mais maintenant, je sais vraiment pourquoi je te désir et pourquoi tu me rends si dur. »** Lâcha Tom comme si c'était normal entre deux sanglots.

Ils s'aimaient à en crever, ils se le montraient, et même si pour le moment il fallait que Tom ne soit pas totalement maître de lui même pour se laisser aller, Bill en profitait. Les dernières paroles du dreadé firent penser au brun qu'ils avaient grandis trop vite, qu'ils avaient déjà des discours d'adultes en manque et il se dégoûtait un peu. Pourtant, son sexe dressé et déjà humide dans son boxer le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne se forçait pas, et que Tom avait sans doute raison. On peut avoir envie de faire l'amour à quatorze ans.

**« Je veux pas que du sexe avec toi Tom. »** Geignit Bill alors que Tom griffait légèrement son torse.

**« Je sais... »** Souffla Tom dont les pleurs s'étaient calmés. **« Mais là...Tu...Tu veux que je fasse quoi. »** Demanda-t-il rougissant légèrement alors que l'alcool s'évaporait doucement.

**« Je... »** Bill était gêné. **« Comme dans la lettre...C'est dur entre mes jambes Tom. »** Expliqua l'androgyne se désinhibant peu à peu.

**« Moi aussi. »** Approuva Tom collant son bassin plus fort aux reins de Bill. **« Et tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour ? »**

**« Non. Juste...Tu sais...Soulage-moi. »**

Bill ne pleurait plus mais sentait son souffle s'accélérer au fil de ses mots. Son visage était cramoisis, et ses muscles abdominaux se contractaient irrégulièrement sous les caresses de Tom qui descendit sa main plus bas.

**« Je te ferai jamais mal. »** Affirma le dreadé en passant ses doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement.

**« Si, tu l'as déjà fait. »** Se plaignit Bill en suffoquant d'impatience et d'appréhension.

**« Plus jamais, oublie un instant alors. Juste...Ma main, sur toi. »**

**« Ca va être bon Tom ? »** Questionna l'androgyne un peu idiotement.

**« Mieux que lorsque c'est toi qui le fait. »**

**« Qui te l'a déjà fait ? »** Réagit Bill en se décollant de Tom.

**« Personne. C'est juste Jay qui m'a dit ça...quand je lui parlais de toi et que je voulais savoir des choses sur...le sexe. »** Expliqua le blond rapprochant Bill de lui.

Tom força l'androgyne à déplier ses jambes et le tira à lui alors qu'il s'asseyait contre la tête de lit. Bill reposait contre son torse qui se soulevait à intervalle régulier à cause de sa très forte respiration.

**« Tu sais que ça veut dire qu'on est pédé ce qu'on va faire ? Tu... »** Lança l'androgyne inquiet.

**« Tais-toi Bill. »** Coupa Tom plongeant sa main dans le boxer de l'autre garçon.

**« Hummm... »** Gémit ce dernier remontant son bassin pour augmenter le contact avec la paume de Tom si c'était possible.

Le dreadé baissa alors le sous vêtement et laissa sortir le sexe tendu de Bill. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le membre qui avait grandit depuis leurs huit ans et il haleta remontant son bassin contre les reins de Bill, son sexe se durcissant encore plus.

**« Tom...S'il te plait. »** Supplia le brun alors que le dreadé enroulait ses doigts autour de son membre à une vitesse frustrante.

Tom regardait ses doigts se coller un à un à la peau étirée et douce du sexe de Bill. Il voyait encore flou à cause des trois ou quatre bières qu'il avait avalées en peu de temps, mais son cerveau et son propre sexe réagissait fortement à la vue que l'androgyne lui offrait.

Après une nouvelle plainte de Bill, le dreadé commença à pomper maladroitement le membre dans sa main. L'androgyne se tortilla sur le corps de Tom envoyant des vagues de plaisir à ce dernier. Son sexe enfermé dans son bagguy était malmené par les reins mouvants de Bill.

Ils suffoquaient, profitaient du corps de l'autre. Tom accéléra rapidement ses vas et vient et Bill s'empêchait de hurler. Il n'était pas un accro total à la masturbation, et un simple toucher le rendait euphorique. La tête de l'androgyne bougeait contre le cou de Tom et ses yeux se fermaient sans qu'il n'y puisse grand chose. Lorsqu'il les rouvrait, il voyait la jolie main du dreadé branler son sexe et ça le faisait voler un peu plus haut.

Tom se délectait de la vision qu'il avait. Il s'était douté avant de toucher Bill qu'il aurait du mal à ne pas jouir dans son pantalon à cette simple vue. Le dreadé embrassa la joue du brun qui venait de tourner la tête et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux mi-longs.

Son propre sexe lui faisait mal à force de rester écrasé dans son jean. Alors, il plongea sa main qui caressait le ventre de Bill entre leurs deux corps et sortit comme il le put son membre de ses vêtements. Il ne put pas prendre toute la longueur dans sa main et se contenta de frotter sa paume contre ce qui apparaissait.

Bill sentit les mouvements dans son dos et ne put s'empêcher de gémir un peu plus fort. Tom continua de le branler de plus en plus fort tout en essayant de se faire jouir. Sa tête tournait, la situation l'avait excité au plus haut point et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour éjaculer contre le t-shirt de Bill.

**« Tu te touches Tom ? »** Souffla l'androgyne.

**« Mhhui... »** Gémit l'intéressé frottant son gland entre sa paume et son jean.

**« J'ai chaud... »** Ajouta Bill dont les remarques ne pouvaient plus être très pertinentes.

**« Han Bill... »** Pleurnicha Tom suffoquant dans la nuque du brun.

Le dreadé accéléra les mouvement sur son sexe et fut obliger de les stopper sur celui de Bill. Il sut qu'il allait jouir lorsque ses orteils se crispèrent et que son ventre envoya une décharge dans tout son corps. Son souffle se coupa et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Bill se vidant et tremblant contre le dos de celui-ci.

**« Tu as jouis. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu... »** Bill devenait incontrôlable, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer et cela renforça son plaisir.

Quelques secondes à peine s'écoulèrent et Tom sentit Bill se tendre dans ses bras alors qu'il avait reprit les vas et vient sur son sexe. Savoir que Tom avait jouit sur lui avait fait exploser le coeur et le vendre de l'androgyne. Sa peau était frissonnante et alors que le dreadé serrait plus fort son pénis, il se cambra violemment en ouvrant la bouche. Tom eut juste le temps de mettre son autre main couverte de sperme sur les lèvres grande ouvertes de Bill afin d'étouffer un cri de jouissance. Le bassin du brun se souleva à trois reprises alors que le sperme coulait sur les doigts de Tom. Le dreadé relâcha le sexe de Bill et retira son autre main de sa bouche.

**« Pardon... »** Rougit Tom se rendant compte du fait qu'il avait mit son sperme sur le visage du brun.

**« Hein ? »** Souffla Bill qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien alors qu'il avait une joue souillée par quelques traînées blanches.

**« Rien, c'est rien, c'est... »** Capitula Tom tremblant encore de son orgasme.

**« Jay avait raison. »** Murmura l'androgyne.

Tom dont les pensées était mélangées par le plaisir et les restes d'alcool ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer son Bill. Il se sentait parfaitement bien à cet instant, il avait oublié leurs soucis, occultant le fait que le lendemain serait difficile encore une fois.

Le dreadé remonta le boxer de Bill ainsi que son bagguy. L'androgyne se décolla de Tom et passa une main dans son dos. Il sentit l'humidité laissée par la semence du dreadé mais ne dit rien. Il s'agenouilla près de Tom, ses yeux étaient baissés, il était gêné.

**« Hey...Tu regrettes ? »** Demanda le dreadé tout en essuyant la joue de Bill pour effacer les traces de sperme discrètement.

**« Non...Non...C'était...Bon ?...Je suis juste...J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche là. »** Minauda le brun en tortillant ses doigts entre eux. **« Et toi ? Tu regrettes ? Tu es encore un peu bourré et... »**

**« Je t'ai dit que je savais ce que je faisais. J'en avais simplement envie... »** Expliqua Tom gêné lui aussi de se retrouver en face de Bill, leurs peaux encore frissonnantes et suantes.

**« Demain tu vas encore me détester...Je veux dire...Je suis sûr que quand tu auras complètement désaoulé, tu seras plus pareil. J'ai peur de ça Tom. »** Ajouta Bill descendant du lit et regardant par la fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés.

**« Je... »**

**« Pourquoi tu as promis de plus jamais me faire de mal alors que tu sais que demain tout sera encore compliqué ? »** Questionna l'androgyne.

**« J'ai peur aussi. »**

**« Mais de quoi putain ? »** S'énerva Bill qui sortait de sa torpeur.

**« Qu'on t'enlève à moi. Qu'on t'arrache à moi. Encore. »** Lança Tom avant de se lever et d'enlacer Bill par derrière dans la précipitation.

**« Tom... »** Geignit Bill se défaisant de l'étreinte pour se retourner. **« Arrête...On est de nouveau ensemble et je t'assure qu'on est capable maintenant de les empêcher. »**

**« Mais...Et si c'était juste toi qui voulait plus de moi réellement. J'ai toujours pas la preuve que t'as essayé de m'écrire pendant tout ce temps. »** Contesta le dreadé.

**« Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais Tom, ça te suffit pas ? Il faut que je fasse quoi ? »** Cria Bill.

**« Fais que ce soit encore chaud et bizarre dans mon coeur et dans mon ventre. »** Murmura Tom suppliant alors que le brun s'éloignait de lui.

**« Tu te fiches de moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu joues avec moi ? Je t'ai réclamé pareil y'a à peine quelques heures et tu m'as envoyer chier et là...Et...Putain Tom, je te comprends pas... »**

Bill termina sa phrase en sortant de la chambre. Tom se retrouva comme un idiot, face à sa bêtise d'avoir demandé à l'androgyne quelque chose qu'il avait refusé la veille. Il sentit une douleur dans sa tête alors que l'euphorie de leur plaisir à deux s'était évaporé. Une sensible gueule de bois prit place dans le crâne du dreadé et il dût s'enfouir sous l'oreiller pour calmer la douleur.

L'androgyne de son côté se recoucha après avoir regardé l'heure. Il grimaça sentant son boxer humide mais n'eut pas le courage de se changer. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin et il n'avait pas recroisé Anja. Elle avait dû se retourner dans la chambre avec Gordon le laissant régler ses soucis avec Tom. Bill ne put s'empêcher de rougir en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait.

**[...]**

Anja, Gordon et Bill étaient dans la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner très tardif. La nuit avait été courte et perturbée pour tout le monde. Il était dix heures et des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, puis Tom apparut dans la cuisine.

**« Bonjour Tom. »** Dit Gordon.

**« Bien dormit ? »** Demanda Anja poliment.

Tom hocha négativement la tête.

**« Vient t'asseoir avec nous. »** Ajouta la femme tirant la quatrième chaise située à côté d'elle de dessous la table.

Tom obtempéra et Gordon lui proposa de boire et manger quelque chose. Le dreadé n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps et il était affamé. Il avala un bol de céréales arrosés de lait frais et deux tartines de pain beurré.

Bill n'avait rien dit depuis que Tom était entré dans la pièce et terminait ses céréales en silence. Le dreadé se sentait de trop et ne tenta même pas un regard vers le brun. L'atmosphère était tendue, Tom avait l'impression que quelque chose lui pendait au dessus de la tête et menaçait de s'écrouler sur ses épaules.

Tout le monde termina de manger tranquillement puis Anja se chargea de tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle avec Bill. Gordon voulut prendre l'éponge pour nettoyer la table, mais elle lui échappa des mains. Tom se baissa pour la ramasser sans voir que Bill faisait de même. Leurs crânes se heurtèrent et Bill tomba sur les fesses. Le dreadé frotta sa tête douloureuse et aida l'androgyne à se relever. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils déglutirent bruyamment alors que les deux adultes ne rataient rien de la scène. L'éponge était toujours à terre et Gordon la ramassa.

**« Vous pouvez allez prendre vos douche les garçons, c'est bon. »** Intervint-il pour casser le malaise.

Ils ne répondirent pas et se dirigèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre à l'étage. Bill entra dans sa chambre, Tom dans la sienne et ils prirent tous les deux des vêtements propres. Ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face dans le couloir à ne pas savoir quoi dire.

**« Je...Vas-y. »** Balbutia Tom.

**« Non, toi, vas-y. »** Contredit Bill.

**« Tu es chez toi. »** Ajouta le dreadé.

**« Faux, j'ai pas de chez moi. »**

Bill avait le visage fatigué par sa nuit agitée et Tom n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'une bonne douche chaude, mais avaient surtout besoin d'attention et de tendresse. Tom prit alors une décision et sut qu'il devrait demander l'approbation silencieuse à l'androgyne pour pouvoir la mettre en oeuvre.

Le dreadé tendit une de ses mains vers Bill retenant dans l'autre ses habits propres. Le brun comprit le message et hésita pendant plusieurs secondes. Bill planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tom, implorants. Finalement, alors que le dreadé allait retirer sa main et son offre, l'androgyne la saisit timidement. Tom sentit ses entrailles se serrer et ses yeux brûler. Il les ferma avec force basculant la tête en arrière pour remercier il ne savait qui et tira doucement Bill avec lui dans la salle de bain.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bill s'appuya contre le lavabo alors que Tom fermait la porte à clé. L'androgyne sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines. Ses joues étaient rosées et il croisa ses bras ne sachant quoi en faire. Tom se retourna enfin et passa une main dans sa nuque, il n'était pas plus rassuré que Bill. Il avait tendu une main au brun mais n'avait pas du tout prévu la suite des évènements.

Bill regardait le sol essayant de masquer sa respiration rapide et angoissée, ses doigts pétrissaient ses bras toujours croisés. Sa jambe droite remuait légèrement de nervosité. Tom remarqua que Bill n'était pas dans une meilleure posture que lui et s'avança légèrement.

**« Bon...Euh... »** Commença le dreadé.

**« Ouais. »** Souffla Bill ne sachant quoi dire.

Tom lâcha un petit rire gêné, il se sentait pathétique. Il regarda le visage de Bill et ce dernier pencha la tête en arrière en soufflant longuement avant de regarder timidement le dreadé.

**« On a l'air de deux abrutis alors qu'avant ça nous dérangeait pas. C'est...Etrange. »** Dit Tom.

**« Je suppose que c'est parce qu'on a changé, ça doit être juste normal. » **Ajouta Bill décroisant ses bras.

Tom ne répondit rien et s'avança encore jusqu'à coller son corps à celui de Bill. Ils étaient jeunes. Seulement quatorze ans, les hormones en ébullitions certes, mais le coeur bien amoureux.

Le dreadé caressa les bras nus de l'androgyne du bout des doigts faisant frissonner le brun qui soupira. Bill ferma les yeux se laissant faire, il était moins entreprenant que Tom, il avait du mal à se laisser aller face au dreadé malgré ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre plus tôt. Tom passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'androgyne et plongea son visage contre le cou de ce dernier. Il respira la peau sous son nez et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Bill se sentit décoller et son souffle se fit plus saccadé encore.

Tom se recula au bout de quelques minutes et retira son propre t-shirt ainsi que le pantalon de jogging qu'il avait mit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était nu en dessous, Bill hoqueta, Tom rougit détournant le regard tout en cachant sa virilité avec ses mains.

**« Voilà, c'est fait. A toi maintenant. »** Dit le dreadé qui sentait son coeur s'écraser contre sa poitrine.

**« Euh...Je...Tom...Je... »** Balbutia Bill tirant sur le bas de son t-shirt.

**« Me laisse pas tout seul. »** Geignit le dreadé dont les joues se coloraient de plus en plus.

Bill rit nerveusement et retira son t-shirt. Tom admira la peau blanche qu'il savait douce, ses yeux brillaient. L'androgyne passa ses mains sur son torse comme pour se cacher.

**« Allez...T'es tellement beau... »** Souffla le dreadé pour encourager le garçon à continuer son effeuillage.

**« Arrête Tom, t'es plus beau que moi. »**

**« Que de la merde...Tu dis que de la merde. »** Sourit Tom.

Bill sourit à son tour et retira son pantalon fin. Il l'envoya valser derrière lui et regarda le dreadé. Ils se fixèrent intensément dans les yeux puis l'androgyne passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et le fit descendre légèrement.

**« Arrête de me fixer où j'y arriverai pas. » **Demanda Bill et Tom se tourna pour allumer le robinet de la douche.

L'androgyne fit descendre rapidement son sous-vêtement et ne laissa pas le temps au dreadé de se retourner. Il se colla au dos de celui-ci entourant sa taille de ses bras pour cacher sa nudité. Tom sourit et Bill le sentit.

**« Te moque pas de moi ! »** Râla-t-il.

**« Je me moque pas, c'est mignon. »**

**« Je suis pas mignon. »** Ajouta Bill.

**« Si, t'es mignon. »**

L'androgyne pouffa et poussa Tom dans la douche. Ils frissonnèrent au contact de l'eau et de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Le dreadé se retint contre le mur alors que ses jambes se mettaient à trembler d'avoir l'androgyne dans cette « tenue », si proche de lui. Bill n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais il se sentait aussi très gêné.

Tom laissa l'eau les mouiller entièrement et sentit Bill passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Le blond pencha la tête en avant et l'androgyne embrassa tendrement la nuque ainsi offerte. Le dreadé frissonna fortement et Bill le serra le plus fort qu'il put. Leurs coeurs se serraient et leurs têtes tournaient, enivrées. Tom sentit le sexe de Bill contre ses fesses mais malgré son désir profond pour le brun, il n'en fut pas excité comme il l'aurait été dans d'autres circonstances. Il avait simplement envie de tendresse avec l'androgyne à ce moment là. Bill pensait la même chose, ils avaient besoin de se redécouvrir, ils avaient besoin de sentir l'amour de l'autre.

Tom força le brun à desserrer ses bras et se libéra de son emprise. Il se retourna, l'eau coulait sur ses dreads et sur son visage fatigué. Bill resta droit, les bras ballants, le regard baissé vers le sol, timide. Il n'essaya pourtant pas de cacher son intimité et sentit les yeux de Tom parcourir son corps jeune et innocent. Le dreadé avança une main vers le visage de l'androgyne et releva son menton. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, le bruit de l'eau frappant la peau de Tom et le sol de la douche résonnait dans leurs têtes les abrutissant un peu plus. Le dreadé sourit tristement et Bill essaya vainement de faire pareil. Il détourna finalement les yeux et se saisit de la bouteille de gel douche.

L'androgyne soupira et versa un peu du produit dans ses mains et commença à se savonner le torse sous les yeux brillants de Tom. Ce dernier tira Bill vers lui le prenant par les hanches et frotta lui même la peau mouillée. L'androgyne se laissa faire, les gestes de Tom n'étaient que caresses et la chair de poule prit place sur son épiderme fragile.

**« Retourne-toi. » **Demanda Tom dans un souffle et Bill fit ce qu'il voulait.

Le dreadé lava le dos du brun massant ses épaules par la même occasion. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Bill avec une douceur incroyable remplissant le brun d'un sentiment de bien-être. Tom laissa ses mains descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver sur les reins de Bill. Il frotta quelques secondes à cet endroit hésitant à aller encore plus en dessous. Bill soupira d'aise et Tom sentit des picotements au niveau de son aine. Le dreadé passa furtivement ses doigts sur le haut des fesses de l'androgyne.

**« Pas plus s'il te plait, je veux pas, tu sais... »** Murmura timidement l'androgyne.

**« D'accord je...Pas de problème. »** Répondit Tom gêné avant de retirer ses mains de la peau de Bill et de se retourner.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tom ? »** Demanda l'androgyne se tournant à son tour pour faire face à un dos recouvert de dread.

**« Rien...C'est rien. »** Les joues de Tom rosissaient et ses mains s'entortillaient ensemble.

**« Dis moi... »** Insista Bill.

**« C'est gênant. »**

**« Oh... »**

**« Ouais. Je bande quoi. »** Lança finalement le dreadé qui s'en voulait de s'être encore excité si vite.

Mais après tout, c'était un ado en pleine puberté, les hormones le travaillait se disait-il. Il n'y avait pourtant pas que cela. Il aimait Bill, c'était indéniable, et ça jouait principalement sur son désir. Il avait voulu uniquement de la tendresse mais n'avait tout de même pas pu résister à la vue du postérieur lisse de l'androgyne frissonnant sous ses doigts.

**« Je...Désolé. » **Se confondit Bill.

**« C'est pas ta faute. »** Rassura Tom regardant derrière lui et souriant timidement.

**« Je peux te laisser la douche pour toi tout seul maintenant si tu veux, je me suis nettoyé le...Enfin tu vois quoi. Je me rince et je sors. »** Proposa l'androgyne rougissant à vue d'oeil.

**« Nan, reste. S'il te plait. »** Demanda le dreadé se remettant face à Bill, une main sur ses parties intimes un peu trop tendues.

**« Je préfère pas Tom. »** Conclut le brun sortant de la douche.

Tom était déçu mais ne se renfrogna pas. Il comprenait que Bill puisse être trop gêné. Pourtant, ça n'est pas l'envie qui avait manqué au brun de rester. Il n'était simplement pas prêt à voir concrètement le dreadé en érection devant lui, il se sentait trop timide lorsque Tom était proche de lui et totalement nu. Ca ne l'avait pas dérangé de laisser Tom le branler la nuit d'avant, ça ne l'avait pas non plus gêné de sentir le dreadé se toucher dans son dos. Mais ça s'était passé dans la pénombre et c'était complètement différent. De plus, il avait l'impression que tout allait beaucoup trop vite d'un seul coup.

Bill s'emmitoufla dans une serviette et en prit une autre pour éponger ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il retira cette derrière de devant ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard derrière la vitre couverte de buée de la douche. Il put voir Tom de dos en train de se toucher. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, tout était flou à cause de la buée, et c'était tant mieux car il ne le souhaitait toujours pas, mais son ventre fourmilla tout de même. Il se demanda à quoi pensait Tom à ce moment là. Il rougit lorsqu'il se prit à imaginer que le dreadé pouvait penser à lui.

L'androgyne se détourna de la scène et essuya le miroir au dessus du lavabo avec la serviette. Ses traits étaient tirés par les tourments, et il avait des restes de maquillage sous les yeux lui donnant l'air d'un panda. Il se brossa les dents, en essayant d'omettre les soupirs qui émanaient de la bouche de Tom toujours dans la douche à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui, puis coiffa ses cheveux humides les mettant vers l'arrière. Il raccrocha la serviette qui lui avait servit pour ses cheveux et le miroir sur le sèche-serviettes et mit du déodorant. Jetant un oeil à la douche, Bill put voir que Tom lui tournait toujours le dos mais que ses jambes tremblaient. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un peu plus que prévu et il fut témoin de l'orgasme du dreadé. Son coeur se serra alors que dans un souffle Tom avait murmuré le prénom de l'androgyne.

Bill tourna rapidement la tête et se hâta pour mettre son boxer, avant que Tom ne sorte de la douche les yeux dirigé vers le bas et l'esprit déconnecté. Le dreadé se rinça après s'être savonné rapidement et ferma le robinet. Le silence prit place dans la pièce juste avant que Bill ne se manifeste.

**« Euh...Je sors. »** Dit ce dernier sortant rapidement de la pièce laissant à peine le temps à un courant d'air froid de pénétrer.

Tom qui pensait que Bill s'était déjà éclipsé depuis longtemps se dit qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire devant l'androgyne une fois qu'il aurait fini de se préparer. Il rougit furieusement se souvenant de ce qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire au moment de jouir et se demanda si Bill avait entendu. Il secoua la tête et s'habilla après s'être essuyé et épongea ses dreads. Il se brossa les dents et ne trouvant pas son déodorant, il prit celui de Bill. Il raccrocha sa serviette et sorti de la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit l'androgyne assis sur le matelas jouant nerveusement avec le bas de son t-shirt.

**« Hum...Désolé de t'avoir mis un vent tout à l'heure mais, tu sais, j'ai peur de tout ça, ça va vite, puis tu voulais même pas me voir au début, je comprends plus rien tu vois ?... »** Commença Bill alors que Tom s'était assis près de lui.

**« Mhh...C'est pas grave. »** Répondit Tom regardant ses genoux remuants.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la chambre, chacun essaya de penser à un sujet de conversation mais ils ne savaient presque plus rien de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, était qu'ils étaient toujours autant attiré l'un par l'autre ,et qu'avec les années ils avaient appris à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Bill entra sur un terrain boueux...

**« Tu pensais à quoi quand tu... » **

**« Si tu poses la question c'est que tu as entendu. »** Coupa Tom ses joues chauffant.

**« A moi. Tu pensais à moi. »** Souffla le brun.

**« Comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis que je sais ce que je peux faire avec ma main quand je suis tu sais...dur. »** Expliqua le dreadé crispant ses mains sur son jeans.

**« Ouais. Mais tu penses à quoi exactement ? »** Insista Bill se trouvant trop curieux et s'étonnant même d'oser poser ces questions.

**« Je sais pas si tu veux vraiment le savoir...Tu dis que t'as peur de ça je crois. »**

**« Désolé, laisse tomber, je sais pas ce que je veux. » **

Bill se leva pour partir mais Tom le retint en le tirant par le bras. Il saisit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts et le fit rasseoir. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes puis l'androgyne put voir le visage du dreadé se rapprocher du sien. Il avala bruyamment sa salive et ne recula pas, il s'avança lui aussi légèrement et ferma les yeux. Son coeur battait à une allure affolante et ses doigts se resserraient sur ceux de Tom dont le ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Leurs souffles devinrent irréguliers et se confondirent avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent enfin. Un choc se produisit les faisant s'écarter violemment l'un de l'autre et ils se regardèrent comme électrifiés. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi puissant.

Tom se mit à trembler et ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme couler sur sa joue. Bill se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et le serra contre lui en fermant les yeux.

**« Je veux plus jamais te laisser Tom. »** Dit l'androgyne alors que Tom respirait fort à son oreille.

**« Putain...C'est tellement pire qu'avant. »** Souffla le dreadé.

Ils se câlinèrent plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils essayèrent de calquer le rythme de leur respiration sur celui de l'autre puis Bill rouvrit les yeux apercevant une bouteille vide sur la table de nuit.

**« Je t'aiderai Tom. Je vais t'aider, t'es plus tout seul. T'auras plus besoin de tout ça pour vivre. »**

**« J'ai toujours peur quand même...Qu'un jour tu partes. »**

Bill n'ajouta rien, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment à part prouver à Tom qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il l'aimait sincèrement de tout son coeur. Il le serra contre lui passant ses mains sous le long t-shirt du dreadé qui frissonna et embrassa le cou du brun.

**[...]**

**« Allô ? C'est Tom. »**

**« Oh, tu vas bien p'tit homme ? »** Répondit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

**« Bof. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Je sais juste que j'suis complètement fou de lui et que j'arrive encore à lui en vouloir pourtant. »** Expliqua Tom à l'éducateur qui l'avait épaulé tout le temps de son séjour au foyer.

**« C'est bien que tu comprennes au moins ce que tu ressens. Arrête de lui en vouloir, il n'y est pour rien et tu le sais. »** Ajouta Jay.

**« Oui, je sais. Mais il a jamais réécrit. Enfin il dit qu'il en a écrit plein des lettres mais moi je les ai jamais eues. »**

**« Oh vraiment ? J'appellerai ta famille d'avant, c'est pas normal. Mais aller...Ca ira, j'en suis sûr. Laissez faire le temps. » **Continua l'homme.** « Et comment vont tes dreads ? Tu en prends soin j'espère. »**

**« Oui, elles ont poussé encore. »** Dit fièrement Tom.

**« Tant mieux. Et sinon, tu voulais me parler d'un truc ? Ca va dans ta famille relais ? »**

**« Je sais pas, je leur ai pas trop parlé encore. Comme il y a Bill j'essaye de pas trop faire mon rebel, mais c'est dur. »**

**« Reste calme Tom, rien ne sert d'être agressif. Continue sur cette voie. »**

Alors que Jay continuait de conseiller Tom, Bill était dans le couloir et écoutait la conversation. A un moment il décida d'entrer dans la pièce et le dreadé proposa à Jay de lui passer l'androgyne.

**« A plus Jay, merci. »** Conclut Tom avant de tendre le téléphone à Bill.

Le dreadé voulut s'éclipser mais le brun lui intima de rester.

**« Allô ? Jay ? »**

**« Bill ! Alors, et toi comment tu vas ? »**

**« Bien...Je crois. »** Souffla l'androgyne.

**« Content pour toi, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu dois être tellement changé. »**

**« Sûrement... »**

**« Alors quoi de neuf ? »**

**« Moi aussi je suis amoureux. »** Confia Bill regardant soudain Tom dans les yeux.

Ce dernier rougit jusqu'aux racines de ses dreads et laissa Bill prendre sa main dans la sienne.

**« Je sais. Déjà petits vous vous aimiez, et j'étais sûr que ça recommencerait quand vous vous reverriez. »** Répondit Jay attendri.

**« J'espère qu'il comprendra à quel point il est tout pour moi. »** Continua Bill caressant timidement les doigts de Tom qui sentit son coeur se serrer.

**« Je pense qu'il le sait. »**

**« J'espère. J'ai peur que ça aille trop vite aussi, mais je l'aime, ça j'en suis sûr. »**

**« Freine-le si tu sens que tu veux ralentir, je sais que Tom pensait à des choses pas catholiques à faire avec toi très jeune, mais il ne te forcera pas, il t'aime vraiment. »**

Bill rougit à ses paroles et Tom arqua les sourcils, se demandant ce que Jay avait bien pu dire pour que le brun réagisse de la sorte.

**« Bon, je vais te laisser Jay. Merci. »** Dit finalement l'androgyne.

**« Okay, faites attention à vous surtout, protégez-vous ! » Lança l'éducateur.**

**« Jay... »** Minauda Bill rougissant un peu plus.

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois et raccrochèrent. Bill frotta une de ses joues brûlantes et rit nerveusement.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté comme connerie, t'es tout rouge. » Fit remarquer Tom.**

**« Rien, rien... »** Rit Bill.** « Il a juste dit que t'étais un gros obsédé en fait. »** Lâcha tout de même Bill riant plus fort et se mettant à courir dans la chambre, bien vite rattrapé par Tom qui l'enlaça par derrière et respira fort dans sa nuque.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**« J'ai pas envie de retourner en cours... »** Souffla Bill allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Tom.

**« Moi non plus à vrai dire. »** Bougonna le dreadé.

**« Tu sais, au collège, j'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Enfin, c'est pas que je veux pas mais, ils m'aiment pas. »** Ajouta tristement l'androgyne alors que Tom caressait sa joue tendrement.

**« J'aime pas les autres moi, alors j'ai pas de véritable ami non plus. Puis on va dire que j'allais pas beaucoup en cours non plus dans mon ancienne famille. »** Expliqua le dreadé.

**« Rebel ! »** Se moqua Bill.

**« Juste un peu... »**

L'androgyne ricana et un silence s'installa pendant lequel il se mit à penser. Il se leva promptement et tira Tom par le bras pour qu'il le suive dans sa chambre. Il voulait lui demander quelque chose de plus privé, et même si Anja et Gordon n'étaient pas dans le salon, il n'avait pas confiance. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler et il les fit jouer entre eux nerveusement.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? »** Demanda Tom intrigué par le changement de situation soudain.

**« Rien, c'est juste que je viens de penser à un truc. »** Murmura Bill timidement.

**« Et ? »** Tom s'assit à côté de lui.

**« C'est gênant...de...de parler de ça. Tu sais, le sexe. »**

**« Oh... »** Souffla le dreadé. **« Dis moi ce qui va pas, j'espère que c'est pas en rapport avec moi, que je te fais encore peur ou... »**

**« Non... »** Interrompit Bill. **« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, enfin si un peu mais, enfin non... »**

Tom rit et Bill rougit.

**« Ca fait mal tu crois ? »** Questionna ce dernier replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

**« De ? »** Tom pensait comprendre mais il voulait que le brun dise réellement de quoi il parlait.

**« Bah tu sais... »** Bill se sentait mal à l'aise et Tom ne le fit pas se sentir mieux.

**« Non, je sais pas... »**

Voyant que Bill ne disait toujours rien, Tom insista.

**« Dis-le...Ca me dérange pas de parler de ça avec toi. »**

**« Méchant ! Tu te moques de moi... »** Bouda faussement le brun en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Tom qui laissa échapper un rire doux. **« Bref...Tu crois que ça fait mal de se faire pénétrer par...tu sais ? Et essaye pas de me faire dire plus de détails, j'en ai déjà trop dit. »** Lança finalement Bill sentant son ventre se tordre et ses joues chauffer.

**« Non ça fait pas mal... »** Claqua Tom.

**« Quoi ? Tu l'as déjà fait ? »** Coupa Bill les yeux écarquillés.

**« Ca fait pas mal avec les doigts. »** Compléta le dreadé se sentant finalement un peu gêné lui aussi. **« Je laisserai personne d'autre que toi me toucher. »** Assura Tom captant le regard de l'androgyne.

**« Oui mais...Enfin merde Tom, j'me sens nul à côté de toi... »**

Tom fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

**« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir nul. »**

**« J'ai l'air d'être un vrai bébé. Toi tu connais plein de choses sur ça, tu sais... »**

Tom sourit d'entendre une nouvelle fois Bill finir sa phrase par « Tu sais. », et de voir son visage rougissant de gêne.

**« J'en connais pas beaucoup plus que toi...des choses...Je...J'ai juste mis mes doigts parce que ça me semblait naturel quoi...Enfin... »** Dit le dreadé les joues un peu plus rouges aussi.

**« Et c'est comment ? Tu fais les deux en même temps ? »** Bill se déridait et Tom se sentait au contraire plus confus au fil des secondes.

**« Bill...Tu veux vraiment que j'te saute dessus ? »** Ricana le dreadé pour tenter de se détendre.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Et puis t'as pas répondu à ma question, t'as dit que ça te dérangeait pas d'en parler...Je...J'ai envie de savoir parce que si un jour on doit le faire, enfin, si tu dois me le faire...Ou je sais pas...C'est... »**

**« Bill... »** Interrompit Tom mais l'androgyne continua sur sa lancée sous les yeux attendris du dreadé.

**« Tu comprends, j'aurais peur de pas savoir et de paraître bête et que tu veuilles plus de moi...Tom tu m'écoutes ? »** Demanda soudainement l'androgyne après avoir osé recroiser le regard de l'autre garçon.

**« J'attendais que tu finisses puisque t'avais l'air bien parti. »** Se moqua gentiment le blond.

**« Raaaa tu vois, tu te moques. »** Grogna Bill en poussant Tom à s'allonger sur le lit pour le chatouiller.

**« Arrête... »** Rit Tom en se tordant sur le lit. **« Arrête ça chatouille. »**

**« C'est fait pour. »** Sourit Bill en continuant sa torture. **« Tu m'as toujours pas dit. Tu fais les deux en même temps ? Une main sur ta queue et une main dans ton cul ? »**

**« BILL ! »** S'exclama Tom en se relevant, paralysant l'androgyne qui se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

**« Quoi ? »** Minauda le brun d'une toute petite voix.

**« Tu dis des choses trop vulgaires, c'est pas toi ça. »** Souffla le dreadé.

**« Bah tu comprenais pas quand je le disais pas. »** Se défendit Bill de manière innocente alors que la remarque de Tom n'était pas une attaque.

**« Bien sûr que si je comprenais, je voulais juste que tu le dises plus clairement mais...peut être pas comme ça non plus. »**

**« Désolé... »** Le nez de l'androgyne se plissa adorablement.

**« C'est pas grave. »** Rassura Tom s'asseyant derrière Bill, ses jambes s'alignant aux siennes, son torse collé à son dos et son nez dans ses cheveux. **« Donc...Oui, les deux en même temps et... »**

**« Et ça fait du bien ? »** Voulut savoir immédiatement le jeune garçon qui se retourna brusquement se mettant à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Tom.

**« Doucement Bill, t'as l'air complètement excité. Enfin oui, ça fait du bien, beaucoup. »**

Tom leva une main et caressa la joue du brun qui le regardait de ses yeux grands ouverts à la recherche de la nouveauté.

**« Je suis pas excité. »** Dit Bill en baissant les yeux sentant ses pommettes chauffer.

**« Si, tu l'es, t'es yeux brillent, tu parles sans arrêt et tu ne fais que de gigoter. » **Enuméra le dreadé en souriant.

**« Ah excité comme excité...content. Je croyais que tu voulais dire, excité comme...comme quand...tu sais. »**

Tom laissa un rictus s'échapper. Bill recommençait avec son « Tu sais. » si adorable qui lui donnait envie de jouer.

**« Non...Je sais pas. »**

**« Tu fais exprès de dire que tu sais pas Tom...Tu m'énerves hein ! »** Râla Bill s'allongeant de toute sa longueur sur le corps du dreadé qu'il venait de pousser en arrière, les faisant rire tous les deux.

**« Alors dis le... »**

**« Je suis pas excité comme quand je suis tout dur. » **Murmura le brun enfonçant son visage contre le cou chaud de Tom qui sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines.

**« Putain... »** Souffla ce dernier. **« Moi oui. »**

Bill se tendit sur le corps de Tom et roula sur le côté se rasseyant en tailleur sur la couette. Tom soupira et murmura un minuscule « désolé » qui rassura l'androgyne. Le dreadé n'était pas un rustre, il savait que le brun avait encore du mal avec tout ça. Ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient le temps.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Tom se rapprocha du dos de Bill jusqu'à serrer le buste de celui-ci dans ses bras. Il respira calmement et laissa son érection naissante se calmer. Les deux garçons écoutèrent leurs respirations similaires résonner dans la pièce, les yeux fermés.

**« Bill...Je sais, je suis chiant mais...Tu m'as vraiment écrit toutes ces lettres ? T'as réellement pensé à moi pendant tout ce temps ? »**

**« Putain, mais oui Tom ! J'ai fait que ça ! J'avais plus de vie, plus rien, plus de coeur, plus rien. Je suis rien sans toi ! Crois-moi ! T'étais pas le seul à souffrir ! » **S'énerva Bill avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre et même de la maison pour se retrouver dans le jardin.

Tom n'essaya pas de le suivre, il savait qu'il valait mieux laisser Bill se calmer. Cependant, son coeur lui martelait sa poitrine, il avait confiance en l'androgyne et en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette pointe de doute qui l'envahissait chaque jour depuis qu'on l'avait séparé du brun.

**[…]**

La nuit avait été courte, Bill avait fait la tête au dreadé et Tom avait tenté de le raisonner pendant de nombreuses heures sans grand succès. Il était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était demandé comment les lettres avaient pu se perdre entre la maison de Bill et le foyer puis entre la maison de Bill et sa famille d'accueil principale. Il en revenait toujours au même point, il voulait une explication. Il avait besoin de ça pour passer à autre chose.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent dans la cuisine en train de se forcer à avaler quelques morceaux de pain au lait et un verre de lait froid. Ils devaient retourner en cours. Pour Tom, c'était encore plus stressant puisqu'il allait connaître un autre collège. Il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver entouré de tout ce monde. Il haïssait les cours à cause de ça. Tout comme au foyer, il restait seul, triste, rejetant tout contact et séchait souvent les matières où il y avait des travaux de groupes. Quoiqu'il séchait aussi les autres cours.

Bill boudait toujours, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Tom. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à croire celui qu'il aimait ? C'était vraiment blessant pour l'androgyne et il voulait faire réagir Tom.

**« Je dois partir travailler, ca va aller ? »** Demanda Anja.

**« Oui, c'est bon, on se débrouillera. »** Répondit Bill les yeux baissés vers sa brioche.

**« Je veux pas y aller... »** Geignit Tom.

**« Pas le choix. »** Dit sèchement l'androgyne avant de se lever et d'aller se laver les dents.

**« Tom ? Si jamais y'a un soucis avec Bill et que tu as besoin de Gordon ou de moi pour en parler, n'hésite pas. On a assez fait d'erreurs, on veut pas continuer. »**

Le dreadé hocha simplement la tête en haussant les épaules et termina son verre de lait qu'il laissa en plan sur la table avant de monter lui aussi pour finir de se préparer.

**[...]**

Bill était prêt depuis cinq minutes et attendait Tom sur le pas de la porte. Son pied droit tapait frénétiquement d'impatience et d'agacement contre le sol alors qu'il soupirait toutes les deux secondes.

**« Magne-toi Tom, on va être à la bourre ! » **Râla Bill.

**« C'est bon, saoul pas j'suis là. »** Répondit Tom en descendant les escaliers.

Bill sortit de la maison et ouvrit brusquement le portail. Il commença à marcher en direction du collège sans attendre Tom qui trainait des pieds derrière lui. Le dreadé aurait préféré passer la journée à mener son enquête sur la disparitions des lettres de Bill en terminant par quelques shots de vodka, plutôt que d'aller somnoler en cours. De plus, Tom se doutait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir compter sur le brun pour l'intégrer un minimum au collège lui-même n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Le dreadé soupira bruyamment et accéléra le pas pour rattraper Bill. Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles noires de l'établissement quelques minutes plus tard.

**« Normalement t'es dans ma classe. »** Dit Bill sèchement. **« Suis-moi on a anglais. »**

**« Génial... »** Râla Tom alors qu'il se sentait déjà mal à l'aise au milieu de la cour entre les autres élèves.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans leur salle de cours et Bill s'installa au fond, comme à son habitude. Tom hésita et se dirigea finalement vers la table d'à côté. Bill eut un sourire qu'il cacha en baissant la tête et se pencha sur le côté pour attraper Tom par le t-shirt.

**« Soit pas idiot, viens à côté de moi. »** Ordonna presque Bill d'un ton qu'il voulait sec mais qui n'était pas vraiment convaincant.

Tom ne dit rien et s'assit près du brun. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire puis Bill reprit la parole.

**« Tu fais plus la tête ? »**

**« Parce que c'est moi qui fait la tête ? Je dois te rappeler qui s'est barré en gueulant et qui me parle comme à de la merde depuis hier ? »** S'offusqua le dreadé.

**« Oh c'est bon, désolé... »** Souffla Bill et Tom sourit discrètement, ils étaient tellement idiots.

Le dreadé glissa sa main sur le genou du brun où reposait une de ses mains. Tom la serra et caressa ses doigts. Bill ferma les yeux en sentant son coeur s'emballer mais revint rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les autres élèves entrer par groupes de quatre ou cinq. Il retira brusquement sa main et la remit au dessus de la table. Tom fut blessé et attristé. Bill n'assumait plus.

**« Je vois... »** Dit le dreadé.

**« C'est juste que...ici les gens ne m'aiment déjà pas parce que selon eux je suis bizarre. Je préfère qu'ils m'ignorent tu vois, j'ai pas envie non plus qu'ils te fassent du mal. »**

**« C'est bon laisse tomber, j'ai compris. T'es pédé par intermittence maintenant quoi. »**

**« Ça n'a rien à voir Tom ! »** Rétorqua Bill un peu trop fort faisant se retourner quelques élèves de sa classe qui les regardèrent avec insistance.

**« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? »** Cracha Tom à leur encontre.

**« Ouais, un ami de l'autre taré de Bill, laissez tomber les gens. » **Répondit un des garçons dans la salle engendrant des rires que Bill et Tom décidèrent d'ignorer.

**« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que j'te disais ? »** Ajouta l'androgyne.

Tom ne dit rien, la prof arriva et fit l'appel. Arrivé au nom de Tom sur la liste, elle lui demanda simplement où il s'était arrêté dans le programme d'anglais, question à laquelle le dreadé répondit par un _**« nulle part »**_ las. La prof ne releva pas et continua. Elle fit son cours et Tom ne dit pas un mot durant tout le cours. Il détestait l'école, il détestait ceux qui y étaient et les gens en général sauf celui qui respirait la solitude à côté de lui au sein du collège.

**[…]**

La sonnerie de midi retentit dans l'établissement et tous les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors des classes pour aller manger soit chez eux, soit à la cantine qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cour. Bill et Tom prirent rangeaient encore leurs affaires alors que tous les autres étaient déjà sortis de la salle. L'androgyne termina le premier de fermer son sac, il le mit sur son épaule et partit attendre Tom dans le couloir. Le dreadé le rejoignit et ils descendirent pour aller enfin manger. Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant les toilettes. Tom saisit Bill par le bras et le tira dans une des cabines des sanitaires des garçons fermant la porte à clé. Bill couina lorsque le dreadé le bloqua contre le mur plein de graffitis.

**« Je peux t'embrasser ? J'en crève d'envie depuis ce matin. »** Demanda Tom passant sa main sous le t-shirt de Bill pour caresser ses reins.

**« Genre tu demandes l'autorisation alors que tu viens de m'enfermer dans les toilettes avec toi, sans rien me demander par contre... »** Se moqua Bill dont l'animosité s'était envolée au contact du corps de Tom caché des regards indiscrets.

Tom sourit et caressa les lèvres de Bill avec les siennes. Le brun pinça la lèvre inférieur du dreadé entre les siennes avant d'ouvrir légèrement. Prenant ça pour une invitation, Tom laissa sa langue découvrir celle de Bill. Leurs ventre se serrait et le dreadé avait à présent ses deux mains sous le t-shirt de Bill, ses doigts étaient crispés sur la peau chaude de son dos. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans leurs gestes, Bill cassa le baiser et enfoui son visage dans le cou brûlant de Tom qui le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put.

**« Tu fais toujours la tête ? »** Murmura Tom.

**« Oui. »**

**« Ok... »** Souffla Tom se détachant de Bill avant de sortir des toilettes.

L'androgyne sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers la cantine suivit de près par Tom. Ils arrivèrent dans la queue et comme depuis le matin -si on oubliait les toilettes. Ils s'ignorèrent. Une minute passa puis Tom s'éclipsa prétendant avoir besoin de retourner aux toilettes. Bill resta dans la queue pour gagner du temps et attendit. Cinq minutes, dix minutes. Il arrivait presqu'au self et se retourna pour la vingtième fois afin d'essayer d'apercevoir Tom qui aurait dû déjà revenir. Il attendit encore dix minutes laissant passer des élèves devant lui qui le regardaient de haut en bas avec un regard dédaigneux, puis se décida à aller chercher Tom. Il se dépêcha de retourner vers les sanitaires et appela Tom. Personne ne répondit.

**« Tom ? Tu es là ? »** Appela encore Bill sans obtenir de réponse.

Il fit alors un tour complet du collège, ouvrit chaque salle, mais ne retrouva pas le dreadé. Bill prit peur et voulut sortir du collège mais on l'en empêcha, les cours allaient déjà recommencer. Il soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur du couloir du deuxième étage réprimant ses larmes. Bill ressentait comme un abandon, la fuite de Tom le mettait mal à l'aise, il avait peur que tout recommence. Une fois les cours finis, il passerait sa soirée, sa nuit, sa vie à le chercher, mais il le retrouverait.


End file.
